Beyond Friends:Season 1
by sammygurl14
Summary: You'll have to read to find out. I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile but I've ben so busy. PLease R/R my new story!!(Episode 17 up!) Completed!!!
1. Pilot Episode

Beyond Friends   
Pilot Episode "Coming Around Again"   
This series takes place five years after the original FRIENDS series ended. Chandler and Kathy stayed together for a long time but eventually they broke up. Chandler eventually moved out. Joey got a wonderful job as the lead in a new soap opera, "Days of our restless children."Phoebe had two children. Ross and Rachel dated on and off for years but never truly go back together. Monica still lives in New York, now the owner of two major restaurants in the metropolitan area. Despite the fact that they all still live in NY, they havent seen each other for years.   
Beyond Friends focuses on Chandler and Rachel.  
"I saw her standing there."  
Chandler sat at a small table in a outdoors cafe nearby his apartment. As he sat contentedly drinking his coffee he thought about what he would do tonight.  
"I'm not doing a damn thing tonight. Maybe I should go see a movie." Chandler mused. He started to watch the people walk by. He chuckled to himself and decided to pass the time by riffing, or picking on all the people that walked by.  
"Is that hat made of real astroturf?" He thought to himself as an elderly guy walked by.  
Then he spotted a familiar brunette haired woman stopping at a USA Today paper box and watched as she inserted two quarters. She leaned over, opened the box then took one of the last copies out of the box. She scanned the front page while brushing a stray hair out of her face. Chandler could recognize her for certain now. He jumped up in his seat. He then shot out a hand to steady a cup that had been jiggled when he stood up so fast. He continued to look over in the direction of the paper box.   
"Rachel!" He finally called out, as loud as he could over the early Saturday traffic.   
Rachel looked up and glanced at the crowd to see where she heard the sound come from. She distinctly heard her name being called. She listened carefully again.   
"Rachel Green!" Chandler yelled again while moving from the whicker like table he was sitting at. As he moved closer Rachel turned and looked in front of her. Her back was to him.   
"Who said that?" She asked not realizing Chandler was behind her. "Rachel." Chandler said now out of breath.   
Rachel finally turned. Her face lit up when she saw him.  
"Chandler!" She practically screamed and she hugged him.   
"I'm so glad to see you!" She said pulling away.   
"Well I'm glad I finally got your attention. I was sitting over there and yelling your name."   
"That was you?" Rachel said. Chandler nodded. "I'm sorry."   
"Why dont we sit down here and have a cup of coffee." Chandler offered.   
"Oh, I can't!" Rachel said and yawned."Believe it or not I'm just barely getting home."   
"I remember how those late nights at Bloomngdales affected you and Ross." Chandler said glumly.  
"Yeah. I know." Rachel smiled. "What are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing. You see I have no life."   
"You havent changed a bit. Same old funny Chandler." Rachel put her hand on his chin. "Smile. I love your smile." Chandler quietly obliged. "Thats the spirit. I will see you at six then?"   
"Sure, you know where I live?"   
"No, actually I don't."   
"RIght here." He pointed up to the apartment over the coffee place."  
"Wow, talk about dejavu." Rachel said. "Well I gotta run. That bed isnt gonna come and pick me up!" She smiled.   
"Okay. I'll see you later then." Chandler said and waved as Rachel ran down the stairs to the subway terminal. He sat back down in his seat and sighed.   
"Lets talk about it."   
Chandler finished setting his improvised dinner table. He used the air hockey rink that he had in the center of the room, all he did was place the cover on it then simply added the dishes. Chandler sat down and thought for a minute.   
"Wait." He said out loud. "Is Rachels coming over to dinner a friendly gestture or is there more to the story?" He questioned. He then stood up and paced for a bit. "Why am I worried about this?" He laughed, "Its only Rachel and we've known each other forever." He turned as he heard the bell to his aparment door. Chandler sauntered over and looked through the peephole to make sure who he was expecting was the one who had one who run the bell. It was indeed Rachel.   
Chandler opened the door and smiled. Rachel was wearing a black dress.   
"I feel so underdressed." Chandler said looking down at his faded sweatshirt and jeans emsemble.   
"Thats ok." Rachel said. "Since I started being a VP at Bloomingdales I can buy all the nice stuff I want to." She said as Chandler took her coat."Course the unfortunate result is that I bought so much cool stuff I had to get another closet built, and some stuff hasnt even seen the light of day yet." Rachel turned to look at him. "I'm only afraid I'm out of date."   
"You look great." Chandler said. He pulled out a chair for her.  
"Thanks." Rachel said and sat down. "I bought this two years ago." "Who could ever tell?"  
"Well just me. And the saleswoman who sold it to me."   
"Ah."   
Rachel smiled. "So Chandler, what have you been doing with yourself?"   
"Not much, I got a promotion as well." He said and he sat up straight.   
"Cool."   
"Yeah, now my job is as unidenitfiable as ever." Chandler said.  
"What do you do? I know it has to do with a desk and a computer. But if you want specifics I'm pretty much lost."   
"You're safer that way." Chandler smiled.   
A bell sounded. Chandler hopped up.   
"That would be our dinner." He said getting a pair of oven mitts. He pulled out a pan filled with chicken teriyaki.  
"I didn't know you were a gourmet cook. When did you learn how to make my favorite meal?" Rachel asked.   
"Well if you hang around Monica at her restaurant long enough, anything can rub off on you."  
"Good point, but how did you know to cook this tonight."   
"I didn't." Chandler pleaded. "Okay, I called Ross and asked him."  
"Ah." Rachel said as Chandler spooned out the chicken on her plate.  
"I just hope I didn't give Ross the impression that we were dating. After all, the first time we talk in years and the topic is Martha Stuart!" Chandler laughed.  
"Yeah." Rachel laughed.   
They sat and stared at each other for a minute.  
"We better uh eat this before it gets cold. Its very gross when it gets cold." Chandler said sitting down.  
"Oh?" Rachel said after taking a bite.   
"Well the first small batch was burned beyond recognition." Rachel laughed.   
"I found a nice homeless person to give it to." Chandler finished the story.   
Then there was another long moment of uncomfortable silence.  
Chandler and Rachel picked at their food. The phone in Chandlers bedroom rang.  
"I better get that." Chandler got up and ran into his bedroom.  
Rachel wiped off her mouth. "I wonder what Chandler meant when he mentioned Ross and his being afraid Ross was thinking that we were a couple." Rachel pushed her fork around the plate. "Maybe hes trying to hint that he wants to go out with me." She looked at the door. "After all, Chandler did do some mighty heavy hinting when he wanted to go out with Monica. It does make you wonder."   
Chandler came bounding out of the bedroom.   
"Silly, stupid thing." Chandler said. "It was the office."   
"The office?" Rachel said, noticing that Chandler never really gave a name to where he worked, but decided not to mention it.   
"I gotta go, this is a really bad time." Chandler said grabbing Rachels coat. "I have no idea when I will be back."   
"Chandler I gotta talk to you a minute." Rachel said, grabbing his hand.   
"Okay, but it cant be too long."   
"All right." Rachel took a deep breath. "I was wondering what you meant when you said that you didnt give Ross the impression we were dating each other."   
"Uh." Chandler said actually baffled by what she said.   
"But did you really mean that you did want to give Ross the impression that you did want to see me." Rachel said. She looked into his eyes.   
"But I don't know how you feel about me. I mean its like if Ross and Joey and other certain guys were not around do you think we might have had a chance?"   
Rachel sighed and thought for a minute. "Well there is one way we can find out." She said and looked at him.   
"What?"  
"Well in a movie two friends tested out how they felt about each other by a kiss." Rachels said. "If something is felt in the kiss, then they would go on from there and...."   
"....and if neither felt a thing for ther other person they would go on as just friends?" Chandler said. He thought about it for a second. "Its worth a try."   
Rachel and Chandler got closer to each other. They tried to get their faces and their lips closer together and one time ended hitting their heads together.   
"Why is this so complicated?"   
"Cause we're nervous." Chandler offered.   
They tried again and finall made contact. Chandler kissed her gently on the lips and pulled away.   
"How was that?" Rachel said and looked at Chandler.   
"No offense but it felt like kissing my sister." He finally said. "Not like I ever did that you understand."   
"Same here." Rachel smiled. "Friends?" She extended her hand.  
"Friends." Chandler took her hand and they shook on it.   
"You have to go!" Rachel said. "Hurry up, or you will be late for whatever important thing that was."  
"Yeah." Chandler said. He grabbed his own coat and they walked out the door together. 


	2. Part 1:Good Intentions

Guest stars  
Demi Moore as "Alison"  
Bruce Willis as "Wesley"  
  
  
"Matchmaker, matchmaker"  
  
Rachel walked through the hall of Bloomingdales, precariously balancing a stack of file folders in one hand and a cell phone in another. She rounded the corner and almost ran into a coworker of hers Alison Cooper.  
"Whoops!" She said when she stepped quickly aside. As much as she trived to prevent it, inevitably a few folders and odds and ends wound up on the floor. Alison leaned over and helped Rachel pick them up.  
"I'm so sorry, Ms Green." Alison nervously stuttered. "It will never happen again, I assure you." She used her free hand to push up teh wire frame glasses that kept slipping down her nose.  
"Thats all right!" Rachel calmed Alison. Alison, Rachel remembered came to work shortly after Joanna met her untimely demise. She replaced Joanna but she turned out, to Rachels own complete surprise to be a complete polar opposite of Joanna. She rarely yelled, or even spoke above a whisper. Sophie, Joannas battered assistant, absolutely loved her.  
"Uh, Ms Green." Alison spoke again, as she stood. She handed over the folders and adjusted her bun with a free hand. "We will be having a meeting tomorrow around noon, you know for the christmas party?"  
"Yeah." Rachel placed her hand on Alisons shoulder. "Please call me Rachel.  
"Ok...Rachel. Anyway I wont be coming to the christmas party." Alison said. "I'm horrible in big crowd of people."  
"You should come! Not many people besides me ans Sophie see you and it could be a special treat." Rachel replied.  
"Well, I would come but I don't have a date." Alison said.  
"I'm not very good with dating, I'll just stay home and give myself another manicure."  
"Don't be silly! I have the perfect date for you. Hes funny, smart and generous. Plus he happens to be a very good friend!"   
  
Chandlers office   
  
Chandler sat at the coffee break area with Wesley, one of the new transfers in his deaprtment. They were talking.  
"I don't know if I can get used to this area Mr. Bing..." Wesley started.   
"Call me Chandler." Chandler said.  
"Ok." Wesley looked around. "Man, is it just me or do we work with the stiffest people in the universe?"  
Chandler chuckled. Wesley David is the first person he ever met that was funnier than him, and that wasnt too often.  
"I know what you mean, its like these people take a starch bath before they come into work." Chandler said.  
"Hey, are you planning on doing anything for that christmas party this year?"  
"Not really. I may hang out with my friend Rachel." Chandler thought for a second.  
"Aw the famous Rachel." Wesley said. "Tell me more about her."   
"Well shes is really sweet and very pretty and has a good sense of humor." Chandler described Rachel. "I should know. or she would have stopped hanging out with me years ago."  
"She sounds very nice." Wesley said checking his watch. "I gotta go. I have a whole night of nothing to plan for."  
"Okay." Chandler said and went back into his office.  
  
Later on that day  
  
Chandler sat in his easy chair eating a luke warm cup o noodle. He was also tryng not to spill anything on himself at the same time. The door bell rang and he jumped and spilled the styrofoam cup all over his suit. He had not changed yet. Chandler hurried scooped noodles and chicken back into the cup.  
"Just a minute!" He called. Whoever was at the door was apparently not the most patient person in the world. They knocked harder. Chandler got up and opened the door. It was Rachel.  
"Nice shirt, Chandler, is the noodle look in?" Rachel said and walked past him.  
"Yeah, tomorrow im gonna wear chicken ala king on a kilt." Chandler said as he grabbed a bunch of paper towels.  
"I have something to tell you!" Rachel said excitedly.  
"Oh no, I have something to tell you!"  
"If its anything about how much that hugo boss ripoff wil cost to dry-clean I think my news is more important!"  
"My news is more important ! And this is sooo not a ripoff! Its a professionally made ripoff, the same one you gave me for christmas the year Ross gave you that strobe light."  
"Okay," She stood closer to him. "I have a solution."  
"What?"  
"Why dont we just go together?"  
"Good plan."  
"On the count of three." She nodded.  
"Ok."  
"1.....2.....3!!!!"  
"I have the perfect date for you!" Chandler and Rachel said together. They paused for a second. Chandler cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did we just both say the same thing?"  
"I believe so."  
"O....k...." Chandler said and paused. "You go first."  
"Ok." Rachel smiled. "You know my boss Alison from work?"  
"Yeah, shes the real shy one right?"  
"Thats the one?"  
"So what about her?"   
"Well I want her to have a date for this years christmast party and I suggested you!"  
"Yeah?"  
"And I convinced her to like try you out. And if she doesnt like you then she doenst have to go to the party is she doesnt want to. See?"   
"Why do I suddenly feel like a car thats about to be test driven?" Chandler said.   
"Well this is a tough part. She wanted me to have a date of my own and well I kinda, you know, dont have a date." Chandler smiled."Can I tell you my news now?"  
"Yeah."   
"Well this coworker of my Wesley, he was just transferred from an upstate office..."  
"Chandler what have I said about setting me up with one of your geeky coworkers?"  
"That you didnt want me to do that."  
"Thats right."  
"But this is different!"  
"I'm listening."  
"This guy is just like me, but funnier and better looking and really a lot better with women than I ever hope to be."   
"Ah."   
"Ah?"   
"So I would be dating you, but in a different package?" Rachel asked.  
"Basically yeah." Chandler replied. "Come on! If you dont date this guy there wont be a double date and then your friend wont come to the party and every good thing you been trying to do would have been just an interesting waste of time."  
"You do have a point there." Rachel agreed. She thought for a moment.   
"Do we have a deal?" Chandler extended his hand.  
"Yes, we have a deal!" Rachel shook Chandlers hand.   
"And alls thats left is the crying."  
"What?"  
"Never mind." Chandler said.  
  
End of Part One.  
  
  
See I have this site with all my fanfiction. It's still in the works but I got this idea from a dream. I really hope you like it. My other story Season 9 of Friends I won't continue becasue right now it seems like a dumb story and I want to make some other storys before I work at that one. Anyway.....here this story and I'll have chapter 3 up soon. 


	3. Part 2:Friends and Lovers

Beyond Friends Episode Three "Friends and Lovers" Part Two of "Good intentions"   
Special Guest Stars -   
BW - Wesley  
DM - Alison  
QT - waiter  
QT and BW were in a critically rated movie together, whats the movie?  
"Two Less Lonely People In The World"  
Rachel paced in the hallway near Chandlers apartment. She waited outside for Chandler to finish dressing and meet her out there. He finally emerged wearing a suit, but no tie.  
"Chandler!" She said when she noticed he wasnt wearing a tie.   
"What?"  
"This place that Alison picked out for us, they are very picky about their dress code." She got out her purse. "Thank god I found an old tie of Ross's in my apartment."  
"I'm not gonna ask how it got there." Chandler said squirming. "Or how longs its been there."  
"I wouldn't tell you anyway." She said straightening the tie."There you are."  
"Thank you. I hate ties, I don't like to wear them long after I get home from work."  
"You'll live." Rachel smiled. "Come on, we're picking up Alison and Wesley."  
"Let's go." Chandler said and locked the door.  
Later  
  
Alison sat with Chandler and Rachel with Wesley. The restaurant was more ritzy than Rachel had expected, and the prices were extravagent.  
"Five bucks for a glass of water?" Wesley read out loud. "Thats outrageous!"  
"Well if you don't like it, you don't have to order anything." Alison said not even looking up at Wesley. She closed her menu.  
"This is nice." Rachel said hesitantly. She looked at Chandler with a this is not going well kind of look. It seemed from the moment they set eyes on each other Alison and Wesley had sparred like a couple of golden gloves boxers. They glared at each other, almost daring each other to talk first so they can jump all over the statment. Rachel gulped her glass of tea.  
"Let's dance!" She said suddenly. She got up and pulled Wesleys hand and almost knocked him off his feet.  
"All right. Jeez, I get the hint already." Wesley said on the way to the dance floor. "I know what youre doing."  
"Whats that?" Rachel said.  
"Breaking that awful silence, even Chandler is not his witty self."  
"Hmm." Rachel said as she watched Chandler get up and offer to dance with her which she flatly refused. "Wow, cold." Rachel thought. But then she did tell her about his disatorous affair with Joanna the former boss there. Maybe thats what shes judging him by.  
"Kind of seems like an ice queen to me." Wesley said.  
"Not really." Rachel defended Alison. "Shes had a really bad day."  
"What, the new shipment of spandex didn't come through?" Rachel laughed. "See? Thats the kind of thing that wouldnt even get a response from someone like her."  
"Don't judge a book by its cover." Rachel said as the song ended. "The ending may surprise you." They walked back to the table. Rachel looked at Chandler who did not look happy at all.  
"Hey Chandler? I need to uh, show you something." Rachel said standing.   
"What?" Chandler said.  
"Yeah, they have a uni-sex bathroom here and youve never been in one so I thought, hell why not go in one tonight." Rachel said making a "Come with me NOW" gesture.   
Chandler made an oh with his mouth. "This is fantastic! I want to see if they have both condom machines and a machine for feminine stuff." Chandler added. "I'm so excited I may vomit!"  
"Then we'll be close enough to the bathroom in case you do." Rachel said walking with Chandler behind a big long wall.  
She stopped. Chandler looked a tad bit puzzled.  
"Wheres the uni-sex bathroom?"  
"There isnt one, I needed and excuse to talk to you."   
"Ok."  
"All right, we're bad matchmakers, we have to admit that now. Alison hates your guts and Wesley cant stop talking about how much he dislikes Alison." Rachel said. "Do you see something I don't? Cause I see nothing but a complete fiasco."   
"Well, I don't know." Chandler said. "Did you hear that?"  
"What?" Rachel said.  
"Shhh." Chandler said putting his hand up. They crept round the corner to find Alison and Wesley dancing very close. Alison was giggling and Wesley was telling her something in her ear. At least thats what it looked like.  
"Whats going on?" Rachel said.   
"What do you think?" A waiter behind them said. "Love at first repulse. You never heard of it?" He rolled his eyes and walked around them.  
"Doesn't that guy look like..." Rachel asked.  
"Let it go, this is more important." Chandler said and took her hand and walked with her across the floor. "Hey guys, whats up?"  
"Whats up?" Wesley said. "This girl is wonderful."   
"But not more wonderful than you." Alison said.  
"Well that settled it." Rachel said. "They're a cute couple in that piranha-goldfish sort of way." She muttered to Chandler who grinned. "You know what?" Alison said. "You two ought to get together."  
"Thanks." Rachel and Chandler said together.  
"Let's blow this joint." Rachel said. "If we stick around too long we might accidentally break them up."  
"At least they have dates for the xmas party." Chandler said and they looked at each other. "McDonalds?"  
"Thought you would never ask."  
"Let's go." Chandler said smiling as he extended his arm. She took it and they left the restaurant.  
A week later  
Rachel knocked on the door to Alisons office. She stood there a couple of minutes and then knocked again. Sophie came by and stared for a second.   
"Alisons not there." She said as Rachel moved to knock again.  
"Really?" She said turning. "Its been a week since I last saw her and Wesley at Chez Palaz. Do you know where shes gone?"  
"Yeah, she called me last night." Sophie said giving Rachel a cup of coffee. "Shes in Las Vegas with Wesley."  
Rachel almost spat out her coffee. "Las Vegas?" She wiped off her mouth. "What is she doing in Vegas?"  
"Rachel, what do you do in Vegas besides lose tons of money?"  
"She got married!" Rachel realized. "Wow, what do you know about that?" She asked not expecting an answer.   
"Yeah, stranger things have happened." Sophie said and picked up a file. "See you at lunch."   
"Yeah," Rachel watched Sophie go. "Stranger things have happened!" 


	4. These are the Days

Beyond Friends Episode Four - "These Are Days"   
Heard but not seen guest star-  
DM as Alison  
Last question on DM - "Dm also played an office exectutive in what thriller based on a Michael Crichton book?"   
"Devil With A Blue Dress On"  
  
Rachel switched on the radio as she showered for her day at work. She was feeling very good, and when she ordinarily didn't play the radio let along sing with it, she decided to do it today of all days. Even if meant getting the lyrics to the song all wrong, she didn't really care.  
"I'm a devil with a blue dress on." She hummed as she toweled off and threw on a robe. She put her hair up in a towel and strutted across the floor. The phone rang.  
"Let the machine get it, they can wait." She sang as she opened the closet.  
"Hi Rachel, its your mom." The answer machine announced.  
"And I have the perfect guy for you." Rachel said mimicking her mom. "He doesn't have a permanent record with the cops or will never cheat on you. Looks don't matter to you right?" She giggled. "For petes sake mom." Rachel said to the machine. "Ross wasn't that bad, stop treating like the antichrist." Rachel picked out her favorite blue dress and laid it out of the bed. She let her hair down and blew dry her hair.   
She looked at the phone as it rang again, this time it was her dad. "I'm not even lis-ten-ning, na na na." She finished drying her hair and combed it, then putting it in a loose bun. She was just finishing dressing as the phone rang again.  
"If that's the local Rabbi calling to say he set me up on a date, I'm leaving the country." Rachel quipped on her way to the phone. "Chandler would be proud of me, my first off the cuff remark!"   
She picked up the phone. "Hello, Rachel Green."   
"Hi, Rachel, its me Alison." Alison said.   
"Oh hi!" Rachel said. "I was just on my way in..."  
"Don't come in today." Alison interrupted.   
"You're giving me the day off?"  
"No." Alison said. For the first time Rachel noticed the dead seriousness in her tone.   
"There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
"Yes. The whole departments been downsized. As of 8 am today, you and a bunch of other workers, including myself, have been fired." Alison spoke calmly. "You can come in anytime before five and empty out your desk. That is all."   
Rachel held the phone several minutes after Alison hung up.  
  
Chandlers Place.  
Chandler was doing some minor tidying up when he heard the doorbell ring. He put down his push broom and ran toward the door. He brushed some dirt off of him before he opened the door. It was Rachel. She was wet. It had been raining heavily for the past hour and Chandler assumed she had walked the whole way over.  
"Rachel, come in, you're gonna get cold." Chandler said running to the bathroom. Rachel peeled her coat off of her, it made a sopping mess in the middle of the kitchen floor. Chandler came out with a towel and his large robe.   
"We gotta get those wet clothes off of you." He said handing he the towel and the robe. "Go into my room. I'll take care of this." Chandler looked at the floor.   
"I'm sorry." Rachel said sounding more stunned than upset.  
"That's okay, its just a floor. You're my best friend."   
Rachel smiled and closed the door. Chandler began mopping up.  
A few minutes and a couple of wringing outs later.  
Rachel came out wrapped in Chandlers robe, and the towel was around her neck.   
"Sorry I came here so abruptly, without even a phone call!" Rachel apologized.   
"That's okay." Chandler said and gave her a glass of juice. "I thought you had seen enough water for a while."   
Rachel smiled as she took the glass. "Thanks."   
"Is there something wrong?" Chandler asked.   
Rachel became quiet. Chandler looked at her, very concerned now.  
"I know there is something wrong." Chandler said. "You can tell me."  
Rachel sniffed. "I lost my job at Bloomingdales!" She sobbed.  
"What?" Chandler said. She got up to get a tissue. "You were an executive! How can you lose your job, you were practically the boss."  
"Downsizing. Alison and Sophie also lost their jobs. But I guess you can hardly blame them. When you have an VP for shoe laces, you know you have way too many executives for one company."  
Chandler looked at her. "Smile, that last part was a joke." Rachel said to him.   
"Well if thats all..." Chandler began.  
"No, thats even it. I had to pay my rent today and I had not money. My landlord does not accept payment any other time except on rent day, so in 24 hours I have to find a place to stay and somewhere to put all my stuff until I find another place to live." Rachel sobbed again. "I don't know what to do, I'm still in shock from the firing."   
Chandler thought for a moment. "Stay here with me!" He said.  
"What?"   
"Stay here with me!" Chandler said. He grabbed her hand. "Look, I have an extra bedroom here, with extra closet space, cause I know thats important to you. And uh its close to just about everywhere you can get a job and with your resume, I bet people will beg to hire you." Chandler said confidently.  
"Wow!" Rachel said, "You're doing this all for me?" She smiled. "You're such a good friend!"   
"I know." Chandler said and hugged Rachel.  
"You'll be an even better friend when you help me move it all!" Rachel smiled as she pulled away. Chandler made a face.  
"Okay."   
A couple of hours of grunting and lifting later.  
Rachel and Chandler managed to get most of Rachels stuff over to his place. As they began to organize her new room they talked about jobs and such.  
"It's too late in the day to go out and pound the pavement for jobs today. I'll look in the paper and see if there is anyting along the lines that im experienced in." Rachel said to Chandler who was moving her dresser for her. "A little to the left."   
"Okay." Chandler said. "I think a lot of places will beglad you have you. Youre good to work with youre color coordinated." Chandler pointed at her room as a good example.   
"I gotta be ready to take something less than what I want to, I mean I will pay half your rent as long as Im here. I insist on it." Rachel said putting up a picture. "After all if I hadnt run into you a couple of weeks ago I might be on the street right now."  
"Yeah." Chandler said. "You know I think I may know of someone who can maybe think of you as jobworthy." He said sitting down.  
"Really? Who?" Rachel said excitedly as she sat down on the bed with Chandler.   
"Let's make that a surprise." Chandler said putting his arm around Rachels shoulder. "I only hope she doesnt turn me down."  
"She?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow."   
"Yeah, she!" Chandler said a little put off. "I do have other female friends."   
"Oh...Okay." Rachel said smiling. Chandler got up and left the room leaving Rachel to ponder her future.  
  
Took me about 5 hours to write but I hope it's good. My head is spinning from staring at the screen all day but I don't care. I'm soooooooooo going to the movies with my friends becasue this is the best story. I hope Chase is there!!! Did I just wirte that? Oh..well..gotta run. Bye-bye!! 


	5. Waiting for A Girl like You

Guest Star  
Courteney Cox As Monica Geller  
"Green Onions"  
Chandler got up around five in the morning and placed a phone call. He chatted with an unknown person for a couple of seconds, then hung up. He tiptoed quietly into Rachels new room. He stood by the door frame watching her peacefully sleep. Chandler was surprised that she could sleep so well after all that had happened the previous day. But then again they had spent the night moving furntiure and getting adjusted. He sighed quietly and moved from the door. Rachel stirred for a second and then went back to sleep.  
Chandler walked down the alley and around a corner. Then he came upon a large door. He knocked quickly. The small slit in the door opened and a pair of eyes peeked out.  
"Password?" The voice said reluctantly.  
"The Chan man is here." Chandler said.  
"Right." The door opened to reveal Monica Geller. "I don't see what the cloak and dagger routine is all about if you wanted to see me."  
"I know but I don't want Rachel to know that I'm here." Chandler said hugging Monica."How you been?"  
"Great." Monica said. "Now I know you been talking to Rachel again, how is she?"  
"Not good." Chandler sat down next to a cutting board. He played with a stray garnish with his free hand. "She lost her job at Bloomingdales. Downsizing."  
"Oh my god!" Monica said sitting across from him. "I had no idea."  
"Thats not even the whole story. She lost her apartment too."  
"Oh my god. Where is she staying?"  
"Shes with me for the time being."  
"Oh." Monica said. "So you two aren't..."  
"No, no." Chandler said. "We're not like that."  
"Okay. So know that I know the painful truth about Rachel, what can I do to help?" Monica said.  
"Can you give her a temporary job here?" Chandler asked. "Just till she gets back on her feet."  
"What do you think she wants to do in a restuarant? I mean as work."  
"Well thats the kicker." Chandler said. "She doenst know I'm here asking you for the job. Thats why I asked you to come here so early."   
"Oh?"  
"I told her that I knew someone who could give her a job. She asked me the rest of the night for clues so she could guess." Chandler smiled. "Rachel can be stubborn when she really wants to."  
"I know what you mean." Monica said.  
"So, what doe you have available?" Chandler said.  
"Well, let me think. All my cooking related jobs are taken. The only thing left is a waitress position and I'm not sure she would take another waitressing job after Central Perk."  
"Hey, ifs its a job, I'm sure she'll take it." Chandler said standing. "Thanks Mon,you're a peach." He added kissing her on the forehead.  
"Anytime, Chan-man." She said as Chandler opened the door.  
  
Chandler's apartment.  
  
"What?" Rachel said nearly spitting out her coffee when Chandler told her the good news. "What did you say?"  
"I said that I got you a waitressin job at Monicas." Chandler said. He was smiling when he brought her the news with a cappucino with a large dollop of whip cream on it. "I was so sure that you would take this job that Monica already scheduled you for work on Friday."   
"I dont know Chandler. I was a horrible waitress at central perk and I know I'm already destined for disastor at Monicas new place. I don't know, I just don't know."  
"Come on, Rachel. Please try for me. If it doesnt go well after a week or maybe two I will see what I can do about getting you a job interview in the fashion department of my workplace."  
"You have a fashion department?"  
"Thats besides the point." Chandler said. "Can you try for me?" He said smiling. "I know you'll be better at this, it's not just coffee anymore."  
"Sure, I'll get to serve filet en trouse' and spit in some jerks tomato sandwich. I'm definitely in the high life now." Seh said rolling her eyes.  
"You're turning into me." Chandler said. "Thats not a good thing." "You mean I'll start to be incredibly generous to all my friends who don't thank you till its too late and they forget that did such a great thing for them?" Rachel asked.  
"I guess, some aspects are easier to rub off than others."  
"Thanks Chandler, for all you've done." Rachel smiled and hugged him. "I promise not to let you down." She kissed Chandler on the cheek. "I'll reward you by cooking dinner."  
"Great!"  
"Tonight, Mr. Bing, our specials are oatmeal flambe and a slice of weakly tasting buttered bagel or you may have the excellant charred chicken breast, with potato slices." Rachel smiled. Chandler sat down at the kitchen table and thought for a minute.  
"Sounds good, madame, but whats with the burned theme?"  
"Well your over tends to burn anything larger than a pretzel stick." Rachel said pointing out the oven. "Otherwise I'd use the microwave and I'm afraid of accidentally blowing it up and wiping out two blocks while I was at it."   
"Why dont we go out and eat." Chandler suggested. "Cooking should be left to the experts."  
"Race you to the subway." Rachel grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Chandler picked up his keys, his jacket and looked around. "This is gonna be a great year."  
  
The restaurant  
  
Monica was in the front of the restaurant when Rachel and Chandler came through the door. Just as they were abou to be asked if they ahd a restaurant, Monica came to the rescue.  
"That's okay, they are with me." Monica took Rachels hand and led her to a booth. Chandler couldnt help but follow.  
As they sat down, Monica gave Rachel a menu. "So, are you gonna work for me?" Monica asked.  
"Yes," Rachel said. "But it's gonna be weird to have the head chef as my boss and friend." She mused.  
"I know." Monica said. "Anything you want to order guys, you can have it. It's on me tonight."  
Monica left Chandler and Rachel to peruse the menu. Rachel looked over the restaurant, absorbing every detail.  
"I think I'm gonna like this." Rachel smiled as Chandler looked up.  
"I know." 


	6. Alice's Restaurant

Beyond Friends Episode Six. "Alice's Restaurant"  
  
Guest Star  
Courteney Cox As Monica Geller  
Maggie Wheeler As Janice  
  
"Scenes From An Italian Restaurant"  
  
The next morning  
  
Rachel stretched as she got up. She shook her head to try to sort of invigorate herself. She was up earlier than she was today than any other day. Why? Because today was the day she was gonna start working as a waitress at Monicas restaurant. Waitress, she thougt, I thought I would never have to wear apron strings again. Or make someone elses coffee. But she had to work, she realized. Chandler was being more than generous in letting her stay in his apartment while she got herself together. She rose from her bed and got dressed. As she got her white pants suit on Chandler knocked at the door. Rachel buttoned the front of her blouse quickly.  
"Who is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Mel Gibson. I heard you wanted breakfast served?" Chandler said behind the door. "Are you decent?"  
"Yes." Rachel said putting her hair up. Chandler came in with a tray.  
"Ta DA." He said. "Despite what Joey says, I think I am a good cook."  
"Oh Chandler." Rachel practically gush appreciatively. "You are being so sweet to me."  
"Well, thats what friends are for." Chandler said smiling. "Hurry and I can give you a ride to work. Its important to be on time." Rachel drank OJ while she listened.  
"Ok." Rachel said. "I never thought I would put this on again." She commented as she tied the apron around her.  
Chandler put his hand at her waist.  
"Don't hurry." Chandler said softly. "I have plently of time to get you to work."  
"Oh?" Rachel said. "Cause I spend fifteen minutes picking out shoes..." Chandler cut her off, suddenly pulled her close and kissed her passionately. She was a bit surprised at this sudden motion but she eventually relaxed and kissed back. He started to run his fingers through her hair as the kiss seemed to go deeper. Rachel continued to kiss him even when she thought she heard something go off in the background....  
  
Rachel suddenly woke and and slammed down the snooze alarm on her alarm clock. She rolled abck over and hugged her pillow.  
"Chandler? Kissing me in a dream? How is that possible?" She thought as Chandler knocked on the door.  
"Hurry Rachel! I don't think Monica will be too pleased if you are late for your first day of work!" Chandler said through the door.  
"I'll have to analyze that dream some other time." Rachel said as she got dressed.  
  
Chandler drove off as he left Rachel at the back door of the restaurant.  
Rachel tied her apron around her waist. Her mind flashed back for an instant to the scene in her dream. She thought for a sec when she opened the door. Chandler has been in her life so why not dream about him? And maybe the kiss part means that someone will come into her life romantically that knows Chandler. But since she has no idea who it is her mind substituted Chandler for the potential Mr. Right. Oh well, Rachel thought to herself as she approached Monica who was giving some cooking orders to a cook.   
"And step on it." She said. She turned. "Hello Rachel, right on time."  
"Thank you Ms. Geller." Rachel said remember that the relationship has changed now that Monica was the boss of her.  
"Okay, tables four and five need to be picked up, then take the order of whatever table is in that quandrant." Monica said as she handed Rachel a name tag.  
"I never had a name tag at central perk." Rachel thought as she put it on."Yes ma'am." Rachel said as she picked up an empty tray.  
"By the way Chandler is gonna come here for lunch." Monica said. "I would be so cute if you served him. After all he did help get the job for you here." She smiled.  
"Sure." Rachel said opening the door."All he has to do is sit in my area." She paused as the dream yet again flashed in her mind. She got busy with the tables so she could try and forget the dream. She knew she wasn't falling in love with Chandler. But she didn't know if she could say the same thing for Chandler, not yet anyway.  
  
Noontime  
  
Chandler stood in line at the front of the restaurant. He was talking to the matre de.   
"I made a reservation here last night with your head chef Monica Geller." He said to him.  
"I don't see a Chandler Bing here on the list." He said stuffily. "Now if you don't have a reservation, I will have to ask you to leave before I call the cops."  
"Hold it, Mr.Starch." Rachel said coming up to the podium. "Hodge, remember the party of five for Kresner was cancelled?"  
"Yes?" Hodge said looking at Rachel but not taking his eyes off Chandler who had a "I smell victory" smug look on his face.   
"Well Mr. Bing did you say?" Rachel said looking at Chandler. "Mr Bing here is a valued friend to the head chef, and the head chef has reach with the owner and if you dont let mr bing have his assigned table. Well I can talk to Ms. Geller and she would talk to the owner and lets say...it wouldn't look good on your record." Rachel smiled knowingly.  
"Right this way Mr. Bing." Hodge said and lead the way for Chandler, who followed him to his table. Chandler looked back and smiled. Rachel winked at him and walked up to the table. She brought out her notebook.   
"Now, Mr. Bing. How would you like to order?" Rachel said giving him a leather bound menu.  
"I'll have the chicken." He said handing the menu back. "And miss, call me Chandler. Only my father is called Mr. Bing, and I'm not even sure hes that anymore."  
Rachel smiled and took the order back to the kitchen. "Chicken, with extra salsa and hold the asparagus." Rachel said knowing what Chandler liked to eat.   
"Okay." Monica said. "Is Chandler there?"  
"Yeah, hes over there." Rachel pointed him out. Chandler said and waved to her. "Ask him to come into the kitchen." Monica said. "Make it look good and say I want him to pick out what chicken to kill."   
"Will do." Rachel said and went over to Chandlers table. "Madame Head Chef would like you to come to the kitchen."   
"Ok." Chandler said finishing off a breadstick. Chandler followed Rachel out to the front entrance of the kitchen.Monica met him right inside the door.   
"Hey, I thought I would get this chance to tell you that I really appreciated that you ask Rachel to come here and work Chandler." Monica said.   
"No problem." Chandler said. "I want to help Rachel out as much as I can." Chandler turned his head for a second.   
"What?" Monica said.  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something." Chandler said looking out. Then He heard it again. A very distinct voice pattern caught his ear.  
"Oh....my....god." The voice said. "This is the worst veal I have ever had..."   
"That voice." Chandler said. "No, no, no, NO! It can't be."   
"...thats it. I am gonna see the head chef and give her a piece of my mind." The voice came closer, she seemed to be running, and then the kitchen door flew open. The mystery of who owned the voice was over.   
"Oh my god." Chandler said. "Janice?"   
"Oh.....my.....god!!" Janice said. She was as surprised as Chandler. "Bing-a-ling! Its been such a long time since I seen you!"   
"Here too." Chandler said as Janice hugged him.  
"Oh Monica!" Janice said finally seeing her. "How are you?"  
"Pretty good." Monica said holding up her hands to prevent Janice from giving her the same killer hug that Chandler had just recieved.   
"And you own this restuarant?" Janice inquired.  
"No, actually I am the head chef here." Monica said. "And I also heard you saying something about you giving me a piece of your mind about that veal you were just served."   
"Well yeah." Janice said.  
"Is that a good idea?" Rachel thought."Cause a piece of her mind is all she can afford. "You know, it wasn't all that bad." Janice said backing off. "Bing-a-ling. If youre not seeing anyone, I have someone you oughta meet!"  
"Actually, he is seeing someone." Monica said.  
"Who?" Chandler said surprised.   
"Yeah, who?" Rachel said just as surprised.  
"He's seeing Rachel!" Monica said bringing up Rachel. She linked Rachels and Chandlers hands.   
"Wow!" Janice said. "Who would have thought? I never thought you would be together."  
"Neither did we." Chandler said.  
  
To be continued  
  
Urgh.....my head is hurting and I've been sneezing all morning. I think I might be sick. Oh..well,looks like I have to miss my basketball game that I'm not ready for. Oh well...now I get to spend all day writing stories and posting them here. Sounds like fun:) 


	7. Things That Make You Go Hmmm

Beyond Friends Episode Seven. "Things make you go hmm."  
  
Guest Star  
Courteney Cox As Monica Geller  
Maggie Wheeler As Janice  
  
"Think of tomorrow"  
  
  
Chandler and Rachel sat at Janices table. In the light of Chandlers new relationship, Monica decided to give Rachel an hour off for lunch. After that, Monica said, Rachel could go home for the the day. Rachel thanked her as she punched out for the day.  
"Our new couple needs time to themselves." Monica said looking at Janice. Rachel gave her a cross look.  
  
"So Chandler how long have you and Rachel been together?" Janice said sitting next to her husband.The husband seemed to be preocupied with the waitress that was serving them. "Who knew that Rachel and Chandler would find their way to each other.I wonder how long that took."  
"Not long. I assure you." Chandler said.  
"Yeah, who knows. We might just be a flash in the pan." Rachel said kicking Chandler.  
"Or who knows. The next time you see us we might be Mr and Mrs. Chandler Bing, right dear?" Chandler said kissing her on the cheek.  
"I need to powder my nose." Rachel rose up.  
"We'll I'll come with you." Janice volunteered.  
"Nope, just one stall." Rachel said heading for the ladies room. "And theres no tp."  
"Okay then." Janice said smiling and sat back down. Chandler chuckled uneasily.  
  
Rachel looked into the mirror of the ladies room. She washed her face off with a little water. She flashed back on the dream again.  
"He had his arms around me." She said out loud. "And the kiss so was powerful how could it not be real."  
  
Chandler checked his watch. "I'll go see whats taking her so long." He got up and moved toward the bathroom.  
  
Rachel sat on the lid of the toliet. "Okay so I dreamed about him cause I knew that deep in my mind that something involving him and the restaurant was gonna happen today."  
  
Chandler pause outside the door. "Rachel is talking to herself." Chandler thinks.  
"So thats why I dreamed that Chandler came into the room and kissed me." he heard her say.   
"Oh my god." Chandler said. "So thats what she was distracted with this morning." He lightly pushed on the door and it flew open.  
Rachel looked up. He came into the room.  
"Did you really ahve a dream about me this mrning?" Chandler asked.  
"Yes, I did."  
"So thats why you were uneasy around me this morning."   
"Yeah." Rachel looked up and saw Janice and her hubby preparing to leave. "Janice alert. Right behind you."  
Chandler went to Rachel and grabbed her hand. "We hopefully wont see them again so why tell them we're not together now?"  
"Yeah. Then at least she wont think we're pathetic for being single and living together." Rachel said.  
"I'm only hoping we're act as good as Joey does." Chandler said.  
"Then we're in trouble." Rachel said as Chandler put his arm around her.  
"Oh, you two, sneaking off together." Janice said looking at Chandler and Rachel. "You two must really be in love."  
"Oh yes we are." Rachel said.  
"Yeah, nothing like this girl." Chandler said and pulled her close. He kissed her. Rachel felt a chill run up and down her spine. That was the exact same kiss that was in the dream.  
"Well, we gotta go." Janice said. "But we want to invite you two loveydoveys to go golfing with us."  
"Golfing?" Chandler said. "But its the middle of the winter."  
"We belong to an indoor country club. All the atomosphere of a real trip to the country club but without the bad conditions."Janice explained.  
"Oh." Chandler said.  
"Well, see you there on Sunday? Our tee time is noon so dont be late!" Janice said as she left.  
"Monica said I can go home after lunch." Rachel said as she untied her apron.  
"Okay." Chandler said.  
"Chandler wait." Rachel said. Chandler turned and looked at him. "That kiss just now. Was that acting or was that something more. Something maybe we should talk about?"   
Chandler thought for a minute. "Of course it was acting. I only see you as a friend Rachel. No matter what that dream said."  
"Really?" Rachel said, a small tear coming out of her eyes. It went down her cheek and Chandler wiped it away. She smiled. "You're right, we are great friends."  
"The best friends on the island." Chandler said and hugged Rachel. "You're right too. We should tell Janice the truth."  
"Okay. But maybe we can use them to psyche them out on golf?"  
"Thats right. We have to get ready for that." Chandler said grabbing Rachels hand.   
"What are we doing?" Rachel asked, as she tried to keep up.  
"We're gonna learn how to play golf and be as good as Tiger Woods by sunday or we'll die trying."   
  
  
Later in Chandler/Rachels place  
  
"Okay,what do you wear to this type of thing anyway?" Rachel said combing through her closet.  
"I guess country club wear. El snobbo." Chandler said. He came in with khaki slacks and a sweater. He saw her staring. "Joey gave it too me once. That'll teach him to shop drunk."  
"Excuse me? I gave that to you. You said you liked it!" Rachel said dejected just a bit.   
"Oh, well I stil do. I was..." He thought for a sec. "..just testing you."  
"Sure, and is that why I saw the green sandles i gave you for your birthday in the trash two days later?"  
"Hey you should talk!" Chandler said pointing out  
"Okay, so I did throw out the bookends you gave me but they were from baywatch!" Rachel said shaking her head. "Can we move on?"  
"Good idea."  
"Let's learn how to play golf." Rachel said looking around. "You don't have regulation golf stuff here."  
"Well, no one else knows we're doing this, lets improvise a little."  
Chandler grabs a tennis ball from the closet and a hockey stick from further in.  
"What are you doing?"  
Chandler came over with the stick. He grabbed a empty trash barrel and laid it on its side. "Thats the hole"  
"If they are this big, I would be a golf champ." Rachel quipped.   
Chandler put the ball on the floor. He handed her the stick."All you gotta do is hit it in the basket. Show me your stuff."   
"Why me? We're going together." Rachel glared at Chandler."Are you gonna fake mono on me again?"   
"No. I will be there." Chandler said. "And I only faked that once when Joanna called me."   
"All right." Rachel said. She got into a position to hit the ball.   
"No, no, No!" Chandler said. "Here let me help you." He stood behind her. For a second Rachel felt weird, but let Chandler help her anyway. "You stand like this, with your feet here." Chandler couldn't help smelling her hair. Baby shampoo, figures.  
"Did you just...." Rachel said turning to Chandler just as the phone rang.   
The answering machine picked up. "This is Chandler and Rachels pad, if you got a message please leave it at the sound of the beep." They waited for a sec. "Hi Chan and Rach?" Janice said. "We have to cancel our golf date, my husband sprained his back when we left the restaurant. The doctor is prescribing bed rest so we have to sit out on the golf thing. Maybe next time? Ciao."  
The answering machine stopped. Chandler erased the tape.  
"Oh well, at least we dont have to go now." He said.  
"But she thinks we're still going together."   
"Youre right, I should call her back..." The phone rang again. The answering machine did its whole thing then it stopped. "Hey its Janice again, I just wanted to let you know tht Monica told us the truth about you and Rachel not dating.It was funny, wasnt it?" Janice babbled on a couple more seconds then hung up. Chandler once again erased the message.  
"Wow, we have nothing left to do now." Chandler said.  
"Yeah." Rachel yawned."I'm gonna go to bed, waitressing is harder than I remember."  
"Okay, night." Chandler said. Rachel waved and closed the door. Did she know I smelled her hair? I guess I'll never know. Chandler sighed and went into his room.  
Rachel put on her nightgown and looked in the mirror.   
"Chandler smelled my hair. What does that mean?" She asked herself. She shook her head and went to bed. "Maybe it was my imagination." She said as she clicked the   
  
My little sister is soooooooooo annoying. She keeps pressing buttons my my computer and she's going to ruin my story. She's only 7 and she better think that I'm way older then her. I'm almost 14 now. Hehe...anyway...here's the next part in the story. I probably wrote write that much over the next week becasue I have this group of friends at school that are studying for mid-tersm together and I'm supposed to come to every session. See ya! 


	8. I Left My Heart With You

Beyond Friends Episode Seven. "I Left My Heart"  
  
Guest Star  
Matt LeBlanc as Joey  
  
"The Boys And Me"  
  
Rachel had stopped to get a frozen yogurt at the stand outside therestaurant when she saw it. A flyer that was pinned to the giant blue bulletin board. She picked it off and read.  
"Tossed Aside. Play by infamous off-off broadway writer at the Galeriam Theater. Showtimes Fri-Sat-Sun at eight o'clock." She ran down the list of actors and actresses. Mostly washed up soap wannabes and hasbeens. Then one name stood out, the lead actors name was very familiar to her. She looked up and smiled.  
"I'll be goddamed!" She said as she tossed the rest of her now semi-melted frozen yogurt and ran home.  
  
Rachel took the stairs two at time and ran into Chandler.  
"Hey!" She said out of breath.  
"Hey." Chandler said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I'm done with work for today." Rachel said.  
"I was just gonna get the mail." Chandler said. "You ran all the way home, is there something wrong?"  
"Well...." Rachel said still huffing and puffing. She held up a finger and Chandler waited patiently.  
"Take your time." Chandler said certain this was nothing more than her seeing the "Greatest suede pumps at payless and I need to borrow ten bucks, chandy-dear."  
"I'm okay now." Rachel said. "I guess I have nothing to say but look at this."  
She brought a polaroid of the pumps? Thought Chandler who was surprisingly used to Rachels manner and talk by now. It took Monica two years to stop referring to Rachel as just another roommate. He took the bright yellow flyer.  
"This is a flyer for a play." Chandler said looking at it.  
"What did you expect? Another pair of loafers?" Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Puh-lease. That reminds me, I do have that hat to pick up at Neiman Marcus later."  
Chandler nodded. He read the flyer. "Joseph Tribbiani?" He said looking back up. "I thought he was be in a soap or something."  
"Well Days of our restless children is in what they call hiatus. Sometimes they never make it back on the air and maybe Joey needed the money."   
"Lovely stuff." He said handing the flyer back over. "But what does this have to do with me and you?"  
"Well I was thinking since we have no life or visible sign of a date on next Saturday, I thought we would go see this and if possible meet Joey backstage."  
"Oh I can't" Chandler said. "I have to organize my sock collection."  
"You did that already!"  
"Yeah but now I'm making different catergories, cotton, wool, dress socks....you know the drill." Chandler said heading down the stairs.  
"But wouldn't this be a great opportunity to see a great friend, wonderful best friend, act in a play?" Rachel said running down and cutting him off.  
"I dunno." Chandler said.  
"Come on!" Rachel said. "It'll be fun!"  
"Well...." Chandler said looking at her. She was giving him a pouty face.   
"Pleasssseeeeee!" Rachel said. "If you go with me to the dumb play I will organize your room for you."  
"Underwear too?" Chandler said cocking an eyebrow at her.  
"Yea, whatever." Rachel said. "What do you say? Be a sport!"  
"Okay, I'll call the theater as soon as I get my...our mail." Chandler said ducking under Rachels arm. He opened his box and found a violet envelope with a ribbon around it.  
"Whats this?" Chandler said waving the envelope at Rachel.  
"I dunno, I hate violet." Rachel said. "Open it! Maybe the landlord is giving us free rent for a month."  
Chandler looked at Rachel. "Why would he do that?"   
"I don't know! Everyone likes me, its only natural!" Rachel said as Chandler pulled the ribbon off the letter.   
"Hmm." He looks inside the envelope. "These are two tickets for Joeys play."   
Rachel took the small note inside. "From an old friend." She shook the note. "I bet its from Joey."  
"How do you know?"  
"He spelled friend wrong."  
"Ah."  
"We're still going, right?" Rachel asked taking the tickets.  
"Yeah, yeah." Chandler said. "I haven't seen him since he moved and since Kathy dumped me for that Navy SEAL."   
"You never said she dumped you for a Navy SEAL." Rachel said.   
"I know, it just sounds just a little more pathetic that way." "All right." Rachel said as they made their way up the stairs.  
  
Saturday Night Around seven-thirty  
  
Rachel put on her nicest dress. She modeled it in the mirror. She didnt realize until she was brushing her hair that Chandler had been watching her the whole time.  
"What?"  
"It's almost time to go." Chandler said.  
"Ok."  
"Do you even know what this plays is about?" Chandler says while retieving the tickets from the kitchen table.  
"I think its something neo-classical." Rachel pondered.  
"What?"  
"Three guys watching football."  
"No wonder Joey was attracted to it."  
  
A couple minutes later they arrived at the theater and watched the play. Joey had the lead role as someone named George, a man who hasn't been away from his tv for a week and was going for some couch potato world record.   
"Very uh...different." Rachel observed as the play ended.  
"Hmm." Chandler said.  
"Well lets go meet Joey." Rachel said gettin gup from her seat.  
"Do we have to?" Chandler whined.  
"Why would you not want to see your best friend? You guys were so tight for years and years. Its frankly hard for me to believe that you guys have evolved into this."  
"Well after Kathy, it pretty much dissolved after that."  
"Oh, I don't believe that either." Racahel pulled Chandler along. He followed reluctantly.  
  
They found Joey out back signing autographs for two devoted fans. He signed one playbook and gave it back to one of the fans.  
"Thanks for coming guys." Joey said. "See you at the next performance."  
"Joey!" Rachel called out. Joey turned his head and saw them. "Hey Rachel." He walked over and hugged Rachel, His eye caught Chandler."Chandler old buddy!" He said and hugged Chandler.  
"Joey, youre really glad to see me?" Chandler looked at Joey quizzically. "I mean what about Kathy and all that..."  
Joey hushed him."By gones are by gones. Thats history."  
Chandler smiled. "Thats great."  
"See, Chandler?" Rachel said. "Arent we glad Joey sent us these tickets?"   
"Tickets?" Joey said. "I didn't send you tickets. In fact I didnt even know you two were living together. Are you two.." Joey raised an eyebrow.  
"No, no, no." Chandler said.  
"We gotta go." Rachel said as she thought she someone in the corner of her eye. She shook her head.  
"Hey, we'll do something this weekend." Chandler said.  
"You still watch Baywatch?" Joey asked.  
"Yeah!" Chandler said as Joey highfived him. Joey hugged Rachel and left.  
  
Later   
  
Rachel snuck out to the living room and dialed a phone number. She waited for a couple of seconds before it was picked up.  
"Joey here." Joey said.  
"It's Rachel." She said. "Thanks for expressing those tickets over tonight."  
"No problem, anything for an old friend." Joey said and hung up. 


	9. Dance Hall Days

Beyond Friends Episode Nine - "Dance Hall Days."  
  
Guest stars  
  
DM - Alison  
  
CS - Jeffrey  
  
PB - Kathy  
  
"And We Danced"  
  
Rachel was clearing off a table at the restaurant when she noticed a familiar figure at the door. It was Alison, her former boss from Bloomingdales. She saw Rachel and waved. Rachel picked up her dish tray as Alison walked over.  
  
"Rachel!" Alison said hugging her. Rachel hugged Alison back the best she could while balancing the tray on one hip. "How long have you worked here?"  
  
"A few months. Your remember Chandler, he helped me get this job here. Its not much but its something besides sitting around and eating stale ho-hos."  
  
"Yeah. Well I have a job too!" Alison said clapping her hands.  
  
"As what?" Rachel said scraping crepe tarte into a bucket.  
  
"As liaision to the lieutenant governor!" Alison said happily.  
  
"How did the heck did that happen?" Rachel thought. "How nice." Rachel said out loud.  
  
"Well I know someone who knew someone who knew some one in the government and then before you know it voila!"  
  
"Wow." Rachel said trying to hide her sarcasm.  
  
"But thats not why I'm here, as much as you think I'm here to rub my new job in your face."  
  
"Who knows what I was really thinking." Rachel thought. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, since its almost a month since I got married I thought I would thank the people who got me and Wesley together."  
  
"How?" Rachel said dumping an ash tray.  
  
"Well here." She handed Rachel a envelope. For an instant Rachel thought it was money and dug right in to the envelope. But she found two tickets.  
  
"Tickets?" Rachel asked a little surprised.  
  
"Wesley and I signed up for this little dance marathon and we can't make it. So I thought of you and Chandler."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And I was hoping you two could make use of the tickets." Alison said. "What do you think?"  
  
"I would have to talk it over with Chandler but I think we'll go." Rachel said putting the tickets in her apron. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Alison said leaving. "Thanks again."  
  
Rachel watched her go. She took the tickets out and considered ripping them in half just because she was mad at Alison. But then reconsidered, and put them back in her apron pocket and went back to work.  
  
"A dance marathon?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah." Rachel said after showing him the tickets. She waited at the apartment till he got home. He worked a little later than usual that day but hes been doing late hours a lot lately so Rachel knew what to expect.  
  
"Why would she think of us to give dance tickets to?" Chandler said plopping down in the over stuffed chair.  
  
"I guess she thinks we're the reason that she and Wesley got together. Who knows. Maybe it was something the governor gave her and she tried to pawn it off on me, who knows. The point is that we have them now."  
  
"Liasion to the governor, some people are so lucky." Chandler said. "What DO they do?"  
  
"Beats the crap out of me but tell enough people and they think youre sitting in the right hand of god." Rachel said putting the tickets on the table.  
  
"Lieutenant Governor Godwin anyway." Chandler noted.  
  
"So what do you think?" Rachel said.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with you. But I gotta warn you of something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't dance."  
  
"What? Why? I thought Kathy took you out dancing once or twice." "Well, we went to the dance hall but we didnt dance." Chandler confessed. "To tell you the truth, Joey would have been a much more willing and able dance partner."  
  
"I thought of him already!" Rachel shrugged. "He fell of the stage at his play and shattered his shoulder."  
  
"How did he do that? Was he trying to impress a girl?" Chandler chuckled. Rachel nodded. "Some things never change."  
  
Five O'Clock Saturday  
  
Rachel and Chandler took the subway to the dance competition at the "Ferris Ballroom." They dressed semi-formal to the occasion, but once they arrived they felt a little overdressed. Everyone looked like they were wearing what they wore to work that day. Rachel looked around.  
  
"No one we know is here." She thought. "At least thats good." She looked at Chandler. "Shall we go get our numbers?"  
  
"Okay." He said. They walked over to the sign in table and they were given to number cards to wear. They pinned on the numbers where they could be seen. As they sat down something caught Chandlers eye.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Look." Chandler said pointing in the direction of the refreshment table. Rachel followed Chandlers finger to what it was aimed at.  
  
"It can't be!" She said.  
  
"It is." Chandler said lowering his finger. "It's Kathy."  
  
"Oh my god." Rachel said.  
  
Kathy was standing next to a guy. "Do you know who that guy is?" Chandler asked.  
  
"No, can't say that I do."  
  
"Thats the guy Kathy left me for." Chandler said sadly. "Must be on shore leave."  
  
"Oh," Rachel said. Chandler looked away. Rachel put her hand on her friends shoulder. "Are you gonna be all right?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, we'll find out in a minute, cause they are coming over." Rachel said turning Chandler around.  
  
"Hi," Kathy said smiling, her arm was wrapped around Jeffreys arm.  
  
"She's still beautiful." Chandler said to himself.  
  
"I think you know Jeffrey."Kathy said.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said extending his hand. Jeffrey hesistantly took it.  
  
A man went up to the mike. "Time to start dancing. Take your positions please."  
  
"Well see ya when you drop out." Kathy said and walked away.  
  
"Wow," Rachel said as Chandler pulled her into a dancing position. "Did she turn into a bitch overnight or did it take years of practice?"  
  
"I dunno, shes not the same way she used to be, I can tell that in an instant." Chandler said. "How long do you think we'll last out here?"  
  
"I want to go all the way, just to spite her. And that guy! He looked like he couldn't put two and two together."  
  
Chandler laughed. Rachel wobbled and felt a cracking sensation near her foot.  
  
"What happened?" Chandler said still moving.  
  
"My heel on the shoe broke." Rachel said. She kicked them off while still dancing. "I'm fine now."  
  
Chandler smiled as they continued to dance. They ultimately managed to dacne for five hours and 15 minutes. Kathy and her beau only lasted half an hour before Jeffrey mysteriously took off on her. Rachel was happy but sad for Kathy at the same time. She consoled her in the bathroom before she left.  
  
"Is Kathy alright?" Chandler said as they went out to the el platform.  
  
"Shes fine." Rachel said, considerably in a different mood than when she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Okay." Chandler said as they got on the train and headed for home. 


	10. On Top of the World

Beyond Friends Episode Ten - "On top of the world."  
  
Guest stars  
  
CC - Monica  
  
DS - Ross  
  
"Higher and higher."  
  
Rachel gathered up her robe and her bath stuff and went into the bathroom. As she scrubbed up for the day she planned what she was gonna do after work. It was Valentines day. She hopped in the shower and pulled the curtain around the tub so she would not get the floor wet. She heard some banging around outside so she assumed Chandler has also gotten up.  
  
"Morning Chandler!" She called as loud as she could over the rush of hot water. She stuck her face in the current and let it wash over her.  
  
"Morning!" Chandler said. He looked at the bathroom door and found it closed. "She must be in there." Chandler thought and stepped back, letting a thought slowly enter his mind. She was in there, like she was every morning, getting her shower. Letting the water flow over every curve in her body...for the first time in his life he was actually jealous of the water. Chandler shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head. "This is ridiculous." He told himself as he got some orange juice and two glasses.. "I've known her forever. I can't be falling in love with her. She's always been Ross's girl or Jacks girl, or someone elses girl." He stopped when heard a thumping at the door.  
  
"If thats a jehovahs witness at this hour, I'm pitching him out the window." Chandler said as he opened the door. He was startled by what he saw and jumped back several feet and led out a scream.  
  
Rachel bumped her head on the shower head when she heard Chandler shout. She almost tripped getting out of the shower. She put on her robe, tied it tight around her waist and went to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"What was that scream?" Rachel asked Chandler who was still looking at what was at the front door.  
  
"That was not a scream, that was a manly yell." Chanlder protested.  
  
"Sounded like a girly scream to me." Rachel said.  
  
"No it wasnt.!"  
  
"I dunno." Rachel said.  
  
"Never mind that, look at whats at the door." Chandler said.  
  
"What?" Rachel turned at looked at what was at the front door. "Wow!" Rachel aid. It was a life sized stuffed panda bear. "This is so adorable!" She said looking at it with awe."Did you give it to me?"  
  
"Nope." Chandler said. "Check it out, theres a note."  
  
Rachel plucked the envelope from the pandas hand. She opened it and took the note out.  
  
"It's a poem." Rachel said. "A poem with a riddle."  
  
"Read it."  
  
"You will soon see,  
  
How much I love thee,  
  
Meet me at the highest point  
  
In this fair city."  
  
"Its not signed." Rachel said handing Chandler the note.  
  
"Huh, maybe the writing will be familiar." She said as he examined the note.  
  
Chandler bit his lip. He thought for a second. "Nah it can't be." He said in his mind.  
  
"Do you know who it might be?" Rachel said now ironing a suit.  
  
"I have no idea." Chandler said. "Its possibly a word processor font, so they will stay anonymous."  
  
"Huh. The highest point in the city." Rachel said looking at Chandler. "Well there are tons of tall buildings." She shook her head. "I can't think about this now, I'm gonna be late to work." She ran into her room.  
  
Chandler pulled the panda into the room. He looked at it with its goofy smile and arms open wide. This panda could almost be a chair. "What are you up to now you old rascal?" He said quietly.  
  
Rachel ran into the back door of the kitchen. Monica turned from tasting a crepe suszette and waved to her.  
  
"I've been waiting for you." Monica said.  
  
"Why?" Rachel asked tying her apron on. "I'm not even close to being late today."  
  
"It's not that." Monica said. "Someone left you something at table fifteen." She smiled. "Are you seeing anyone behind my back I should know of?"  
  
"No." Rachel said. "Someone also sent me a giant panda bear at the apartment. Scared the crap outta Chandler though he'll never admit it. At least soberly anyway."  
  
"Well?" Monica said pusing open the door. "Let's go look. The restaurant doesnt open for another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Okay." They went out the swinging doors. Monica lead Rachel to "table thirteen" which was in actuality a booth near the front of the restaurant. There was an over-flowing pile of flowers on the table and in the chair. Rachel gasped as she picked up a bundler and smelled them. The combined exotic scent nearly swept her off her feet. She felt like the essence of the flowers was lifting her up and over the restaurant. Monicas voice snapped her back to attention.  
  
"There is a note here." Monica said handing her the folded note.  
  
"Another note." Rachel too it and unfolded it.  
  
"I can see for miles and miles  
  
and miles and miles and miles  
  
Oh yeah  
  
The Eiffel Tower and the Taj Mahal  
  
are mine to see on clear days"  
  
"Another riddle?" Rachel said.  
  
"It seems familiar, like a song." Monica said. "Sing it to me."  
  
"I can see for..." Rachel started.  
  
"Sing it like a normal person and not a prima donna."  
  
Rachel sang it quickly and ran it through her mind.  
  
"This is from the Who." Rachel said. "Who do I know that likes the who?"  
  
"Well just Ross, but hes out of town I thought." Monica said. "We'll have to figure it out later." Monica said as she helped to open the restaurant.  
  
"Be right with you." Rachel said as she tucked the note away.  
  
Later  
  
Instead of going home that night Rachel took a long walk to think about who had been sending all these things to her, and on valentines day too. She walked up next to the river leading to the ocean and leaned on the rail.She had stayed there hours many times before and the night time scenary gave her a chance to think.  
  
"Highest point in the city." She said to herself as she surveyed the New York skyline. Then it hit her.  
  
"The empire state building?" Rachel stood back as she realized what her destination was. She check her watch. It was almost midnight, valentines day was almost over and she had to get to the empire state building. She took off in a brisk jog to the nearest street corner and called a taxi. Six frenzied minutes later she hopped out of the cab and rushed toward the building. She ran inside and went up to the elevator where they brought people to the top.  
  
"We're closing in five minutes ma'am." the guard said to Rachel as she bangd on the door.  
  
"Please, I must get to the top." Rachel begged.  
  
"But miss."  
  
"Please. If I dont go I might miss the love of my life and spend the rest of my life alone and wondering what would have happened if I had gotten here half an hour earlier. Unless you want me to ruin my life, you would let me up there. Please?" Rachel said appealing to the man. "Can you help me?" The guard nods. "An affair to remember?"  
  
"Well it could be if I can get up there..."  
  
"No no, the Cary Grant movie."  
  
"Oh." Rachel frowned. "Actually Sleepless in Seattle."  
  
"Close enough." He opens the door. "Hop in."  
  
"Thanks." Rachel said and got in the elevator.  
  
Several tense seconds later.  
  
The door opened at the top of the building. Rachel hesistantly got out, it was a little brisk and the wind blew slightly. She hugged her coat closer to herself and wandered out.  
  
"Doesnt seem to be here miss." The guard says.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." She looks around. "Tell you what, I havent been up here in a long time, can I look at the city a couple of minutes?"  
  
"Sure. Youre a nice enough girl." The guard stepped back in the elevator. "Let me know when your ready to go down."  
  
"Thanks." Rachel said and started to walk around on the balcony area. "Whoever you are, why werent you here?" Rachel wondered aloud. "Why was I stupid enough not to realize this building was the answer to the question."  
  
"Because you didn't see the obvious answer." She heard and turned on her heel. She saw a man in a big warm coat standing near a pair of quarter- powered binoculars.  
  
"Ross?" She exclaimed. He walked over and smiled. "It was you who sent the stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you would like it." Ross said giving Rachel a warmer coat to wear over her thin windbreaker.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome." Ross said his breath visible in the cold air. "I havent seen you in so long."  
  
"I know. I missed you." Rachel said. "What happened to us? After a while we seemed to move away from each other."  
  
"I know. I didn't like that but I didnt know what to do. For a long time I tried to think of a way to get you back and all I could think of was this." Ross took her in his arms and kissed her. The kiss seemed to warm up her entire body. He pulled away.  
  
"I haven't been kissed like that in a long time." Rachel said.  
  
"It can be that way again." Ross said. "We can talk about it at home. It's getting cold and I have a feeling that the guard over there doesnt get over time."  
  
Rachel smiled. "I'm with you." They got on the car together. Way across town someone looked through a telescope at them. The figure backed away and began to pack away the cylinder. Chandler smiled. "Atta girl." 


	11. It Happens Everyday

Beyond Friends Episode Eleven - "It happens everyday"  
  
Guest stars  
  
CC - Monica  
  
DS - Ross  
  
MLB - Joey  
  
LK - Phoebe  
  
"Baby, Baby"  
  
Chandler found it hard to even carry himself up the short flight of stairs to his apartment he was so tired. He could barely put the key in the door. Suddenly the door slowly swung open like it was pushed by a faint breeze. Someone had unlocked the door.  
  
"Rachel must be here." He thought as he entered. To his exhausted surprise, Rachel was not there to greet him. She always sat in her overstuff chair sitting with her legs crossed trying to do a word puzzle with no help what so ever from him. But today she wasnt there to figure out the six letter word for whatever she was stuck on at the moment. Instead Joey was there, he immediately perked up.  
  
"Hey there!" He said.  
  
"Hey!" Joey said getting up and doing their bouncing greeting dance.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Well I have some great news!" Joey said. "You remember my soap opera?"  
  
"Never miss it."  
  
"Well, " Joey said dismissing the fact that he knew that Chandler had not seen five minutes of his soap "Days of our restless children." "I've been nominated for an emmy!"  
  
"All right!" Chandler said as they hugged. "But wasnt the show cancelled last week?"  
  
"Thats the beauty part." Joey said leaning in close as if the next thing he was gonna say was a big secret. "If we win, the news in the biz say we may get a second chance!"  
  
"Great!" Chandler said. "But what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, I need a date and I thought I would ask Rachel, if it were all right with you." Joey said.  
  
"You'd have to ask Ross."  
  
"They're back together again?"  
  
"Again." Chandler said. "What was the problem? Yasmine Bleeth turn you down again?"  
  
"How did you know that?" Joey peered out at Chandler.  
  
"Rachel saw it in a tabloid shes insists she was only reading the horoscope in."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Later on  
  
Rachel and Ross stood outside the apartment saying they're good byes for the evening.  
  
"I love you more." Rachel said between kisses.  
  
"Nooooo. I love you more." Ross said.  
  
Joey watched through the peephole.  
  
"She's taking her time saying goodbye to Ross there. Didja notice that?" Joey said backing away. "She takes any longer it will be tomorrow."  
  
Rachel opened the door. She waved to Ross as he went down the stairs. She sighed and pratically floated her way across to the her chair. "Hi Joey." she said dreamily, after noticing him on the couch.  
  
"Hey." Joey said.  
  
"Hey," Rachel said snapping to attention. "This is weird. It almost feels like the way it used to be. Me and Monica visiting you two over here. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to ask a favor of you." Joey said. "I need a date to take to the daytime emmy awards. Im nominated for an award."  
  
"Thats great but I thought they cancelled the show." Rachel noted as Chandler started to cook dinner.  
  
"They did, but if I win something maybe they will un-cancel it."  
  
"Oh." Rachel said. "But why ask me, Yasmine Bleeth cancel again?"  
  
Joey tried to ignore that. "Everyone asks me that."  
  
"Ahhh." Rachel got up and hugged Joey. "You big lug, of course I'll go with you."  
  
"Great!" Joey said.  
  
"But I will have to talk to Monica in the morning." Rachel said.  
  
"You work for Monica?" Joey chuckled. "Doing what?"  
  
"I'm a waitress." Rachel said looking dignified, but that only made Joey laugh harder. "Stop laughing or I'm not coming." Joey abruptly stopped.  
  
"Sounds good." Joey said. "But either way I'm leaving tomorrow night."  
  
"Ok." Chandler said. "I got something to do tomorrow anyway."  
  
"What?" Joey asked. Rachel looked at Chandler.  
  
"I volunteered to help Phoebe with her kids tomorrow." Chandler said. Joey started to laugh again.  
  
"Sorry." Joey said. "Can I be in a better mood than I am now?" He shook his head.  
  
"Now the hard part." Rachel said going into her room. Chandler and Joey followed. She swung open her closet and faced the two guys. "I have nothing to wear."  
  
"You gotta be kidding." Joey and Chandler said together as they left to allow her time to make up her mind.  
  
The next day  
  
Rachel carefully chose the right moment to ask Monica if she could have the next day off she so she could go to the awards show with Joey. She decided not to ask when Monica was putting out a table started by a cherrys jubilee that had gone strangely awry.  
  
"Hey Rachel, could you help me pick up the rest of the table?" Monica said lookng at Rachel.  
  
"Sure." Rachel said starting to pick up the plates. "Monica I have something to ask you."  
  
"Bout what?" Monica said piling dishes in Rachels arms.  
  
"Can I have tomorrow off?" Rachel asked. Monica almost dropped a dish.  
  
She thinks for a minute. "Joey asked you to go to the awards cermony did he?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He asked me too, and I knew just one of you was gonna say yes. So yes, you can have tomorrow off. After all the partying you'll need to sleep in."  
  
"Oooh, youre such a good boss-friend!"  
  
"In fact, have the rest of the day off, you deserve it." Monica said taking the dishes back.  
  
"Really? You can handle it here?"  
  
"Sure, how many freak fires can you have in one afternoon?" Monica said looking at the table where the cherrys jubliee had been.  
  
"Great!" Rachel said running to grab the phone to catch a cab.  
  
Chandler pulled up in front of an apartment building and parked. He placed his head on the steering wheel and sighed."How do you get yourself into these situations Chandler?" When he didn't give himself a satisfactory answer he got out of the car. He ran up the stair two at a time and knocked on the door to the Phoebes apartment. She opened the door. She was wearing her favorite flower dress. She had one of her two chidren balanced in one arm.  
  
"Hi!" Phoebe said hugging Chandler with her free arm. "So good to see you after so long!"  
  
"I know!" Chandler said. "That kids getting big." Phoebe had twins. Sunrise Vision and Sunset Ecstasy were their names. Phoebe said thas what she wanted to name the children but everyoen knows it was the drugs talking. She wanted to have a natural chilbirth but she had to have a C-section. It was a rough couple of hours, but Phoebe, being the trouper she was, pulled through with flying colors. Phoebe was holding Sunset in her arms. Sunset took Chandlers finger and began to suck on it.  
  
"She likes you." Phoebe smiled. Then Sunset bit down hard. Chandler tried to show that it didnt hurt but it really did."Well, maybe not."  
  
Later that night  
  
Chandler sat on the couch with a large towel draped on his shirt. Phoebe came in and removed the towel and rubbed some lin-seed oil or something on a spot where Sunrise decided to throw up her baby food. Phoebe moaned as she saw that her homemade stain remover wasnt working.  
  
"Okay, take off your shirt."  
  
"Phoebe!" Chandler said. "We hardly know each other."  
  
"I want to throw it in the landry." Phoebe said throwing Chandler an old plaid shirt. "This belonged to Frank but it got too big on him."  
  
"Thanks." Chandler said pulling the shirt on. He looked around as he straigthened out his shirt. "Hey what time is it?"  
  
"Almost eight. Why?" Phoebe said giving Chandler a plate of food. "Dinner."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"You forget I'm a vegetarian?" Phoebe chatised Chandler who smiled. "This is a veggie burger. More importantly its a Phoebe burger."  
  
"Ah." Chandler said eating a little of it. "Joey is nominated for an emmy for the soap opera he was in." Chandler said clicking on the tv.  
  
"Great!" Phoebe said. "Looks like they are gonna present the award now."  
  
"And now to present best supporting actor on a soap, Susan Lucci and Michael E Knight." The announcer says. Chandler pretty much tuned out the pointless banter between the two stars of "All my childen", at least till the presented the nominees.  
  
"And the nominees are..." They showed a picture of each nominee, then they moved to Joey. He smiled at the camera and grabbed Rachels hand. But Chandler strangely paid attention to Rachel. She looked gorgeous. He put his chin on his hand and watched. Too bad Phoebe in her infinite wisdom, failed not to notice Chandlers sudden change in mood.  
  
"You're in love with her." She said bluntly.  
  
Chandler did a double take. "What?" He said as they announced the winner. Joey had won and he gave Rachel a big hug as he practically bounded to the stage. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you love Rachel. I can see it in your eyes, and you know how a persons eyes can be a window to someones soul." Phoebe said. "Plus youre drooling. Careful, I never did scotch-guard this couch." Phoebe said removing Chandlers veggieburger plate and moved to the kitchen. "It's only a matter of time before she finds out." She continued.  
  
"Shes with Ross." Chandler said.  
  
"Well, you could tell her your feelings now and see what happens or what until something happens and it just comes out." Phoebe said. "Either way, someone is gonna be affected by this." She paused. "I oughta write someone this down, this stuff is golden!"  
  
Chandler sat and watched Joey recieve his award. He hugged Susan Lucci and kiss the award girl on the lips and walked up to the mike.  
  
"I wanna thank all my co-workers. And the network, and of course I wanna thank Rachel for coming to this with me. And most of all I wanna thank my good friend Chandler Bing, hes out there in tv-land tonight, for being such a good friend and for always being there! Youre a great friend!" Joey said as the music started to drown him out. Chandler sat back and sighed.  
  
"A great friend?" Chandler thought. "Would a great friend be in love with another best friends girl?" When he couldnt think of an answer he drank a little more milk and laid back and fell asleep. 


	12. Dirty Laundry

Beyond Friends Episode Eleven - "Dirty Laundry"  
  
Guest stars  
CC - Monica  
MLB - Joey  
DS - Ross  
  
"I wanna be part of the news"  
  
Rachel looks out the window at the New York skyline as the plane neared the airpot. As much as she hated it she tuned out most of Joeys boasting about how he won an emmy award for his show. No sooner than he had won it the network announced that the show would be given a sceond chance. This time the trial would be for sixth months instead of the initial one year it ran when "Days of our restless children" debuted. Whatever the news really meant to Joey, Rachel would never know. But Joey was ecstatic at working again. The plane started to circle waiting for clearance to land.  
  
Ross hopped in his newly bought black bmw and headed for the airport. He could hardly wait to see his Rachel again. After so much turmoil about being together and being thrown apart it was great that their replationship was finally taken a turn for the positive.  
  
Chandler sat next to his window with his telescope. He looked up and looked for Rachels plane. He knew she was coming back today arond this time. She had called last night after he had gotten home from helping Phoebe with her kids. Phoebe knew he had feelings for Rachel, possibly Monica but so far Rachel hadn't picked up any kind of vibe from him. This he was glad for. If it was any other time he would go for it. But Ross was in the way. Funny, for the first time Ross was actually a problem.   
  
No.   
  
Ross isn't the problem.   
  
You are. He told himself. You know her for years and you discover these "Feelings" when shes already taken. Get over it.  
But I should meet her at the airport. A simple airport meeting! Who could misinterpret that? He grabbed his coat, satisfied with his decision and headed out the door.  
  
Rachel deboarded the plane and went into the luggage carrier area. Her face immdiately lit up.  
"Ross!" She said and ran toward him.  
"Rachel!" He ran toward him.  
She jumped up into his arms and kissed him.  
"Hey you two, get a room!" Rachel heard and saw Joey getting his suitcases off the revolving luggage carrier.  
"Hey Joey!" Ross said and shook his hand."Congrats on the emmy."  
"Thanks man." Joey beamed. "You wanna see it?"  
"Maybe some other time." Ross said as Rachel hugged him again. "I missed you too most of all!" Rachel closed her eyes and smiled. She then opened her eyes and saw something.  
"Hey Chandler!" She said and broke free of Ross. Chandler walked over and she hugged him. "How are you?" Chandler paused for a second when a few strands of her hair brushed against his face. He was careful no one saw the look on his face he was sure he had at that moment.  
"Great!" Chandler said. "Hey Joey great job on getting the emmy!"  
"Thanks dude!" Joey said.  
"It means the establishment notices you now, and big things are gonna happen." Rachel said.  
"Oh, Ok!" Joey said. Chandler smiled to himself, certain that Joey didn't understand a word of what Rachel had said.  
"I gotta go!" Rachel said. "Monica is expecting me at work and I still have to go back to the apartment and change."  
"Well I'll take you." Ross said. "I have a new car."  
"Cool! Let's take it for a spin. Then maybe after work I can take you for a spin." Rachel said getting close to Ross."  
"All right." Ross said getting Rachels things. "The faster we get you to work the faster we an take that spin." Ross takes Rachels hand with a spare hand of his.  
"You guys have a ride?" Ross said to Joey and Chandler.  
"Nah, I'm fine. I took my own car here. I'll give Joey a lift to where ever he wants to be." Chandler said waving.  
"See you later!" Rachel called.  
Chandler watched Rachel and Ross walk away. He started to go when something caught him.  
"Hey." He said and turned to Joey who had a rare look of total seriousness on his face.  
"Whats with you and Rachel?"  
Chandler, for the first time, did not know what to say to his best buddy and looked at the ground.  
  
Rachel walked into the restaurant back entrance. She put all of her gear into her locker when she heard some sobbing in the ladies bathroom. She paused a second. "Hello?"  
No response. Aparently someone wanted to be alone in whatever grief they were experiencing. But Rachel had to know who was in there and what they were crying about. Monica would have to wait.  
She carefully opened the door. She found the sound of the crying.   
"Monica!" She said. Monica looked up and wiped her eyes clear of any tears or ruined make-up.  
"Hi Rachel!" She said trying to perk herself up. "How was the awards cermony? Joey was something wasnt he?"  
"Mon, honey, whats wrong?" Rachel said giving Monica a roll of toliet paper. She gladly accepted.  
"Who says anything is wrong?"  
"Well I know I dont hide in a resturant bathroom when I'm upset. Or is that something just you do?"  
"Ok. Ok! I'll tell you whats wrong." Monica said. "One of the citys biggest restuarant critics is in town and he says he's gonna give my restaurant a bad review." Monica said changing from profound grief into anger. "Rach, this guy makes and breaks careers. If that review gets into the paper tomorrow I'm gonna be ruined! I might as well set the place on fire, at least I will have insurance off of that."  
"Monica stop talking like that! Snap out of it!" Rachel said putting Monica on her feet." There has to be something I can do."  
"I dont know." Monica said going out the door. "The dinner course is almost over so any salvation has to in the dessert course."  
"Let me do it! People love me." Rachel said.  
"Rachel, there is a reason they call him the diner shark."  
"Why? Cause he has one as a pet?"  
"Actually yeah."  
"Well Ross had marcel and they didnt call him monkey boy, well maybe Chandler but he doesnt really count cause hes a friend."   
"Yeah."  
"I'll get your place back in good grace."  
"Rachel stop poetry and do the best you can do."  
"All right!" Rachel said. "I will not let you down chief. After all, I do owe you one." She saluted and ran to the dining area.  
  
Chandler looked back up, a bit perflexed.  
"What do mean?"   
Joey took Chandler to the old stomping ground, Central Perk to talk.  
"I mean the way you act around Rachel is very different than you used to. Everyone can see it."  
"Everyone but Ross and Rachel." Chandler said.  
"Are you in love with Rachel?" Joey said. "Cause if you are you need to tell her and let her know."  
"Shes with Ross now!" Chandler said. "I may ruin our friendship forever."  
"Thats the risk I guess you have to take, Chandler. But remember, I will be here for you if you need to talk again."  
"Thanks." Chandler said getting up. "But I dont know. I mean Rachel is so happy with Ross, what would I give her?"   
"Besides a lot of jokes? I dont think you know that with the right woman, youd be the right man for her. Who knows, it might be Rachel."  
"I gotta go now."  
"Okay." Joey said. "Promise you will tell her soon."  
"I'll do the best I can...."  
"Promise me!"  
"Okay, all right. I promise you."  
Chandler smiled at Joey then he left.  
  
Rachel approached the table of the critic carefully.  
"And how is your dinner sir." Rachel said politely.  
The man turned. "Awful. I want to leave this place as soon as possible."  
"Are you sure you dont want dessert?" Rachel said. "Theres always room for a little of our famous cherrys jubilee." Rachel smiled. "It's divine and makes our Veal Du jaineoave worth while."  
"Okay." He said.  
Rachel brought the order to the back and hit a "step on it" order. In no time she brought the dish out and did the appropriate lighting of it which really impressed the critic.  
"Thats nice." He said a couple of bites inot the meal. "I think I changed my mind about this place. Its not a cesspool of hell after all." "We do our best sir." Rachel said. She then turned and saw Monica flash a thumbs up sign. Rachel sighed and went on to her next order with renewed confidence in her customers. 


	13. It's all coming back to me now

Beyond Friends Episode Thirteen - "It's all coming back to me now."   
  
Guest Stars  
DS - Ross  
  
"Love on the rocks."  
  
Rachel was trying on the new nightgown Ross had gotten her.Ross sat on the bed in the bottoms of a sleeper set.  
"How do I look?" She asked modeling for Ross. She walked across the tattered rug like a run way model, nose stuck up in the air. As much as she looked so good in the gift he had gotten her, he couldnt help but laugh at her goofing off.She stopped in the middle of the room.  
"Oh you are so funny." He said between guffaws.  
"Thanks." She said and crawled up to him on the bed. "Funnier than Chandler?"  
"uh..." Ross said quietly. Rachel crossed her arms and legs and looked at him. "Yes, but dont let Chandler hear that." Rachel smiled and kissed Ross, knocking him on his back.  
  
Chandler rolled over and groaned as he tried to block the sound of the squeaking bedset next door to him. How can Rachel be so inconsiderate? This was just like the first night he over heard Joey and Kathy making love in the next room.  
  
You're doing it again, his conscience told him in a firm voice.  
  
You're thinking of Rachel in that un-roomate way, and I thought we made it clear to ourselves that Rachel was a friend.   
  
Chandler had promised Joey he would let Rachel know of his feelings for her. But that was weeks ago and Ross and Rachel are really together now, and he was sure they would be that way for a long time.  
  
Chandler put a pillow over her face and tried to go to sleep. He finally got to sleep around four in the morning.  
  
Morning  
  
Chandler got up and went into the living room. All was quiet so he assumed that Ross went home sometime after he had fallen asleep that night. Ross had his son to look after and a babysitter to relieve from her night duty. Chandler wandered around around making breakfast until he was fully awake. He went over to Rachels room and knocked assuming she was asleep. He paused before opening it, remembering what it was like when he walked in to the old apartment and seeing her naked. He moved his hand from the door knob and knocked at first lightly but then a little louder knowing what a sound sleeper she was.  
  
No response. He slowly opened the door. He tiptoed in and looked around the door. She wasnt there. He exhaled a large sigh or relief and opened the door all the way. She probably went home with Ross that morning and then headed straight on to work. Didn't stop here to get her bag, it still hung on the doorknob. He watched it swing in the momentum that the door caused when it opened. Chandler decided to stop lollygagging around and got ready for work.  
  
As he hopped in the car to drive to work Rachel again came into his thoughts. He decided, in lack of other things to do on the ride to work, to actually think about her instead of shooing her out of his thoughts. And when Chandler really thinks, he starts talking to himself.  
  
"I have known Rachel all my life." He said. "I hung out with her and all the others when we at either central perk, my old apartment with joey, pretty much everywhere. Rachel always seemed to have a way of being everywhere I went. And I liked that I really did." He turned onto the freeway leading to his office. "But I always felt the same for her. I loved her as a friend." He sat and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "So with all our history, why do I choose now to fall for her, if thats whats really happening?"  
  
He sat quiet again. His conscience spoke. "Well it could be because she has been living with you for a month or so now. And maybe also because you cant have her even if you wanted to."  
  
"Thats true." He said outloud."Man I need a life, I gotta stop talking to myself." He remained quiet the rest of his way to work.  
  
  
Later on that night.  
  
Chandler was sitting on the couch when Rachel came home. He sat straight up when he heard her key in the lock.  
"It's open Rach!" He yelled loud enough for her to hear him. The clicking sound in the lock stopped and she opened the door.  
"Hi!" She said happily. "I hope I didnt spook you this morning by not being here. I know how you love driving me to work." Rachel put down her apron. "Ross says hi, by the way. And he wants his hair cream back."  
"I didn't take it." Chandler lied as he pushed a small jar of cream under his barcalounger.  
"Well, I said he probably used it all, and we yammered on about that for a couple of seconds, then we decided it was a non issue." Rachel stretched and groaned.  
"Whats wrong?" Chandler said, suddenly taking note of his roomate in pain.  
"Nothing." She winced. "I think I pinced a nerve or something when I lifted a heavy tray today." She reached back and tried to rub her shoulder. "Mon said I would feel this later and I laughed at her."  
"Here," Chandler said walking over to Rachel. "let me." "Do you really want to?" Rachel said.  
"I'm not taking no as an answer." Chandler said and guided Rachel to the sofa. "Sit."  
Rachel reluctantly sat and Chandler took his position behind her. He rubbed his hands together.  
"I think I saw this on the Karate Kid." He said, still rubbing his hands together.  
"Wax on, wax off Chandler-san." Rachel smiled.  
"Hey, that was good." Chandler said then stopped rubbing his hands and rubbed Rachels shoulder. She grunted a bit when she felt his hands. He must have hit the right nerve cause seeming she started to feel better.  
Chandler hummed a bit as he rubbed and he seemingly went into a trance.  
"Chandler, I have to tell you something." Rachel said as she put her hands on his.  
"What?" Chandler said. Rachel turned around.  
"I love you."  
"What?" Chandler said slightly confused.  
"I love you Chandler Bing and I know you very much love me as well." Rachel said holding his hands. She leaned in kissed him passionately on the lips. He was stunned by the sudden movement but soon kissed her back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. They held each other in their arms in a kiss that seemed neverending.  
  
"Chandler!" Rachel said pulling him out of yet another fantasy about him. "You can stop now, I'm not a side of beef you know."  
Chandler looked down and saw what a firm grasp he had of her shoulder and let go. He blushed.  
"Sorry Rachel." Chandler sat back. "How are you feeling?" She smiled. "You mean besides like a well tenderized steak? I'm a lot better." She kissed Chandler on the forehead. "You are a sweetheart, I'm glad youre my friend. No other guy treats me like you do, well maybe Ross." She got up and went into the bathroom to change for her date with Ross that night.  
"I'm glad I'm youre friend too." Chandler said. "But why cant I be more?" He said quietly.  
"What did you say?" Rachel said ducking her head out the door.  
"Nothing. I hope you have fun." Chandler went into his room and closed the door. He leaned against the closed door. "Maybe someday." He thought as went to take a nap. "Anything is possible." 


	14. The heat is on

Beyond Friends Episode Fourteen "The heat is on."   
  
"True colors."  
  
Chandler was in bed when it happened. He had his head buried underneath a mountain of pillows when he felt something odd, something furry at his feet. He ignored it at first. Didn't really make a big deal out if it when he felt that something furry running up the middle of his legs. He shifted a little when it did that. Then it started to play with his leg. Heshot up like a rocket and threw the covers off his bed in one fell sweeop. It didnt take long to find out what was there. His face resigstered both shock and utter disgust at what he found.  
  
There was a rat in the bed. And it was a big one.  
  
Chandler screamed and ran into Rachels room without knocking.  
  
Later on he realized, he should have knocked for Rachel had been changing and he had seen her completely naked. But for moment he was terrified out of his mind.  
  
After Rachel covered herself he explained why he suddenly rushed in.  
"Theres a rat in my room."  
"Oh. That explains the girly scream." Rachel said as Chandler sat on the bed.  
"It wasnt a girly scream. I was making a rat mating call."  
"Okay." Rachel said as she started to get up. "Do you mind? I have to get dressed?"  
"Sorry." Chandler said and closed the door. He stood outside. "I never had a rat in here before."  
"That's okay." Rachel said. He heard her going around and opening drawers and closing them. After a few silent minutes she came out. "This is twice you've seen me nude. One of these days I'm gonna see your tat."  
"I doubt it!" Chandler said as Rachel smiled. "So what should we do about this rat thing?"  
"Are you sure there was a rat and not a bad dream?" Rachel said.  
"Come look." Chandler said. "I was so sure there was one there. It was there when I jumped up and moved the covers off my bed."  
"Huh. Well your room is the dirtiest of the two so maybe its been there for months."  
"That hurt. I clean my room well enough."  
"Yeah, I think you have the arc of the covenant under your bed next to some moldy old sandwiches."  
"Can we just go look?"  
"Sure." Chandler said.   
Rachel went a couple of steps toward his room. She turned to find him not following her lead. She beckoned to him and he shook his head.  
"Its just a little rat."  
"This is New york." Chandler said. "There is so such thing as a small rat. There is however such thing as a rat that looks like one of them small yippy-yappety dogs."  
"Come on!" Rachel said coming back over and grabbing his hand. He reluctantly followed.  
  
Chandler thought to himself as Rachel looked over the room.  
"Rachel is my friend. A girlfriend would not go on a nature hunt for a rodent with me. In fact she would be in the first taxi out of here."  
  
Chandlers room was simply laid out. A small tv in one corner. A dresser in another with one drawer pulled out. The bed was in the center of the room, the covers tossed to one side as if someone had a bad dream. The carpet needed a good vacumming but that would happen as soon as the vacumm came back from parts unknown. Chandlers place was definately a bachelors pad before Rachel came back into his life, Rachel thought as she looked around.  
  
"Wow, this room would give Martha Stewart nightmares." Rachel said after her initial survey of the room. "Are you sure you were awake when this happened?"  
"Oh am I definately sure. See, I even wet the bed." Chandler gestured at the bed.  
"Kinda smells like beer in here.And it wasnt a girlfriend you forgot about?"  
"None of my ex girlfriends were that hairy." Chandler noted. "That includes Janice."  
"Ah." Rachel nodded. They stood there for a couple of seconds not talking. Rachel sat on the bed and thought while Chandler leaned back on the door. Chandler stood there for a second and raised his and looked at what he thought was Rachel stretched out on the bed looking right into his eyes with a lazy smile. Chandler shook his head as Rachels voice pulled him back into the real world.  
"Are there any holes in here?" Rachel said now crouched by a wall.  
"Not that I know of." Chandler said joining her. "The landlord was supposed to fix anything that the old tenant forgot to fix or patch up any holes that he found. You know, get it ready for the new tenant."  
"So any hole would be something completely new, am I right?"  
"Yeah."  
Rachel got an idea. "Help me mover your bed and your bureau away from the wall." Rachel said grabbing one side of the bed. "These are the only parts of the wall that are covered up. If there is a hole they would have to be behind either the bed of the bureau."  
  
After a couple of minutes of struggling Rachel and Chandler moved the bed from the wall. Rachel grabbed a flashlight and looked around.  
"Nope. Not here." Rachel said getting up. "We'll have to move the bureau." She looked at Chandler who had a white look to his face. He turn and ran. Rachel had a puzzled look to her face and she turned around. She jumped back a little bit. "Hey Chandler I found it." Rachel picked the rat up by its tail and pitched it out the open window. The rat landed safely on its feet two feet down on an air conditioning duct to another apartment. There it went inside. Chandler came over by the window which was now closed.  
"Good now it can bug someone else for a while." Chandler smiled as he got ready to take Rachel to work.  
  
I'm feeling a little bit better today but not a whole lot. My thoat still hurts and I keep sneezing and coughing. You must be wondeirng why I'm on the computer instead of bed becasue this is my laptop and i'm in bed right now resting like a good person would do.Hehe 


	15. Face to face

Beyond Friends Episode Fifteen "Face to face"   
  
Guest Star  
David Schwimmer as Ross Geller  
  
  
"Threes Company"  
  
Inside Rachels room its dark except for the light from seemingly thousands of candles lit around the room. The light gave a romantic and mysterious ambiance to the room. Rachel sat down in from of a spinning wheel. Ross clicked on a tape. He sat down in back of her when the music began to play. The song was "Unchained Melody." Ross was wearing his pj bottom while Rachel fit into his oversize pj top.  
"I'm so glad we kept that pottery wheel thing Chandler accidentally ordered in the mail." Rachel said as she dumped large handful of clay on the wheel. "This is the most fun and most sensual thing we've had done in a long time."  
"And its art!" Ross agreed.  
Ross slowly started to spin and Rachel placed her hands around the clay and started to make a bowel shape. "Course reading that book that came with it didnt exactly hurt things either." Rachel said. Ross covered her small hands with his large hands and held them while she sculpted.  
"Oh and I so love this song." Rachel said while Ross lightly kissed her on the neck. "And that wasnt so bad either."  
  
Chandler sat outside watching tv. He once in a while he looked over at the door to Rachels room.  
"What is she doing with all of those candles?" He wondered to himself. He remembered the pottery kit he had accidentally ordered from a catalog when he actually want a new pair of ice skates. The two items couldnt be any more different but somehow the order was bungled was just the same. Maybe Phoebe worked there. "As long as there is no animal or human sacrificing in there, its all right with me." Chandler said to himself while watching an old rerun of Baywatch. "But why couldnt she be listening to "Unchained Melody" with me in the candlelight?" Chandler resisted the urge to knock on the door and demand they keep it down in there, whatever they were doing.Finally after much debating in his head he got up and walked over to the door. He paused. Its so quiet in there. I hope Ross didnt kill her off. Chandler placed his hand gently on the door and pressed slowly. The door swung open easily. He looked at the nice scene on the floor.  
"Hi Chandler." Rachel and Ross said together. They were making a clay pot on the stupid wheel thing. Or maybe it was an awfully deep ashtray.  
"This scene reminds me of a movie, wait, its on the tip of my tongue."  
Ross reached behind the door and started pulling it shut.  
"Say goodbye Chandler." Ross said as the door started to close.  
"Goodbye Chandler." Chandler said as the door closed in his face.  
  
Later on that day  
  
Chandler had since gone to work. Rachel and Ross were free to wiggle around without a care inside the apartment now that a certain nosey roomate wasnt there to ask "What are you to up to when the door is closed?"  
Rachel had set the oven to cook the clay pot they had made with love and some careless hand movements. Rachel now set the pot on the counter. Ross handed her a paint brush and she picked a red to paint some designs on the pot. Ross looked at her with a smile for a bit then turned serious.  
"Rachel how would you like to move in with me?" Ross asked.  
"What?" Rachel said moving the brush in a curly stroke.  
"Would you like to move in with me?" Ross asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Well you said the move here was temporary till you got a better job, right?" Ross asked.  
"Right." Rachel said."But Ross I'm not sure I want to leave Chandler here on his own."  
"Why not?" Ross stood up. "He was here by himself before he saw you again at that newspaper stand."  
"Yeah. But you gotta let me think." Rachel said picking another color. "What if we break up. I would have to move back here." "Thats a good point." Ross said. He walked over and took her in his arms. "Tell you what, think about my offer and tell me what you think when we see each other again later."  
"Okay." Rachel pulled from him. "I would love more privacy, but you get back from the mueseum late at night nowadays and I don't want to be alone."  
"Yeah." Ross said.  
"I'll think on it, and get back to you." Rachel said as she finished painting the clay pot."Hows it look."  
"Beautiful. Just like you." Ross said and kissed her. In the sudden move Ross made he knocked the pot down and it smashed into a million clay pieces.  
"Ooops. I think we have to make a new one." Rachel said as she grabbeed Ross's hand. She lead him to her room. "I think we should go slower this time."  
Ross smiled a goofy grin and let her lead him into the room. The door closed behind him, Ross made sure it was closed this time.  
  
Later on  
  
Rachel returned from work to find Chandler had gone out on a small shopping trip.  
"Will be back later, had the urge to bye onion rings." Chandler had written in a note left on the fridgerator door magna-doodle. Rachel erased it, wrote "Will be in room" in its place and went into her room.  
She sat for a while looking out the window thinking, rethinking and rethinking again the offer Ross gaver her that morning before she went to work at the restaurant. She remembered something Ross had done a long time ago. Something that pissed her off royally when she found out what he had done. But now she was gonna sit down and do the exact same thing Ross had done so many years ago. She was gonna make a pros and cons list of moving or staying here.  
She got a piece of paper out of her desk stationary kit. At least with her own paper, she wouldht have to worry about anyone looking at it. Rachel made out two columns.  
Pros Cons  
Instantly she thought of pros.  
Pros - Get to be with Ross 24/7. What could be better than that?  
  
Then Rachel stopped. Being with Ross was the only "pro"? Impossible! It was amazing how quickly the cons came.  
  
Cons - What if we break up? Chandler has been so nice to me, would it be rude just leave and not say thank you? What if I never see Chandler again after I move? And his place is so much closer to work.  
  
Rachel stopped writing. She had made a decision. Rachel got up and hit the speed dial. Ross's phone rang a second and he picked it up.  
"Hello?" Ross said.  
"Ross, I'm gonna stay here for a while, see what happens, you know?" Rachel said into the phone. "Its not that I don't love you I just want to see how things go."  
"Okay." Ross said. "Hey, I'll pick you up in a half an hour for our date tonight."  
"Okay." Rachel said and hung up. Rachel went over and got a drink as Chandler came in the door.  
"Hows things on the old homestead?" Chandler asked putting things away.  
"Oh they could never be better." Rachel smiled. "Never better." 


	16. I need a date

Beyond Friends Episode Sixteen "I need a date."  
  
Special Guests  
Courteney Cox as Monica Geller  
Adam Sandler as Steven  
  
  
"Set me up on a date"  
  
Monica, Chandler and Rachel were eating lunch at a deli across the street from the restaurant. Monica was eating a reuben when she decided she wanted something much more full filling.  
"I need a date." She said out loud. Rachel and Chandler looked at her. "Well I do."  
"Hell we all want dates." Chandler responded. "You are talking about the mating ritual between a woman and a man right?"  
Rachel chuckled.  
"Yeah." Monica said. "And if I recall right you owe me something."  
"I don't have any money on me Monica." Chandler said looking in his wallet. "You can have this old out of date condom if you want."  
"No." Monica said. "Remember when we watched the knicks game a year or so ago you said they would lose by ten points? And also you said that if you lost the bet you would do anything I wanted you to do?"  
"Vaguely. Didn't we go for a drink at Irish Gardens right afterward?"  
"Well drunk or no you still made a promise." Monica said eating the last of the steak fries. "Amazingly I've never needed anything till now."  
"He did offer to do your laundry in the nude once." Rachel said. "Of course he said that while he was drunk."  
Chandler blushed.  
"So Chandler, as much as I fear of what you will come up for me, I want you to set me up with a date with someone from your office." Monica said putting a makeshift doiley under her paper cup.  
"Okay." Chandler said. "Done and done. Rachel remember the last time we set each other up on a date?"  
"Yeah!" Rachel said. "They married each other."  
"Oh." Chandler said. "Well no ones track record is perfect."  
"What do you do nowadays anyway Chandler?" Monica said as she got ready to pay the check.  
"Remember when I was boss of the wenus?" Chandler asked. Monica and Rachel nodded. "Well I'm boss of the guy of the guy whos the boss of the wenus. Let me know if that makes sense." When he got no answer he rephrased it alittle. "I'm an executive now."  
"Oh!" Monica and Rachel said together.  
  
  
Monday  
Executive washroom  
  
So far Chandlers search for a date for Monica had gone bust. Most people on his level were married or married but having an affair with their secretary. He was the only one not doing that, cause number one his secretary was a guy and second he wasnt his type even if he was gay. Chandler was washing up om the executives washroom when his secretary came in with a phone message.  
"Mr Bing." The secretary said catching Chandlers full attention.  
"Call me Chandler, Steve." Chandler said taking the message.  
"Okay." Steve said scuffing his feet. "I was wondering if I could go on home since everything you gave me to do is done."  
"Wow, great." Chandler said. "You can go on home."   
"Thank you sir." Steve said and turned to leave.   
As Steve advanced on the door, Chandler thought of an idea.  
"Steve are you seeing anyone right now?"  
Steve turned. "Uh you know how the big boss frowns on employees having relations with each other."  
"No, no, NO." Chandler said smiling. "I have a gal friend of mine and I think you and her would get along together great."  
"You think so? She would got out with someone like me?"  
"Sure, she would." Chandler said.  
"Okay." Steve said.  
"So would you like to meet us at Sase' tonight around 7?" Chandler said as he left the bathroom with Steve.  
"Sure." Steve said. "Thank you."  
"No problem Steve." Chandler said as he locked the door to the bathroom. "No problem at all."  
  
Later on  
  
Rachel and Chandler were washing the dishes that night after dinner.  
Chandler was up to his elbows in soapy suds when the doorbell rang. He wiped off his hand and pressed the intercom button.  
"Hello." He said loudly over Rachel singing in the background.  
"It's me. Monica." Monica said outside the front door.  
"I don't know anyone named It's me Monica." Chandler said slipping a sly look in Rachels direction.  
"Let me in already!" Monica said growing impatient.  
"Okay." Chandler hit the button. "Monicas coming over? We already ate dinner and I'm not sure cold chilli con carne is what she wants."  
"I guess she wants to know the status of operation of Operation get monica a date." Rachel said rinsing the last dish.  
"You gave this thing a name?"  
"Well yeah!" Rachel nodded. "Forgive us, its was a slow day."  
"Ah." Chandler said as Monica came in the door.  
"Do you have a date for me Mr. Matchmaker?" Monica said as she sat down.  
"Sure he does." Rachel said before leaning into Chandler. "You do dont you?"  
"Yeah." Chandler said. "I set you up with my excecutive secretary."  
"Wow. I get to go out with your boot lackey!" Monica said almost laughing. "Come on, who did you really set me up with?"  
Chandler didnt respond looking right at her. Monica squirmed alittle. "Oh." She sat up. "Well its not like its and thing."  
"Anyhow you date is tomorrow night." Chandler said putting away the now dry dishes.  
"I got a problem. I gotta have you two come with me." Monica said.  
"What?" Both Chandler and Rachel said together.  
"I don't want to be alone with a strange guy."  
"Thats never stopped you before." Rachel noted.  
"Thats true." Monica said. "But could you two please come with me. I'll do anything."  
"Anything?" Chandler said as Rachel was about to speak. "Beat ya to it."  
"Anything!"  
"Okay." Rachel said. "The next time youre here you have to cook one of your most complicated dishes for us to eat."  
"Okay sure." Monica said getting up. "I'll come over here right before the date."  
"It's at seven so be here at six-thirty." Chandler said as Monica left.  
"All right. I'll see you then." Monica said as the door closed.  
"That went well." Chandler said turning to Rachel. Rachel smiled.  
  
"D-Day" Day of the date  
  
Chandler was getting dressed for the double date with Monica when Rachel knocked on the door. He was getting his tie on when he heard her call out.  
"Are you decent?" Rachel said hanging outside his bedroom door.  
"Thats a matter of opinion." He responded. "But if you want to know if I'm reasonabley dressed you can come on in."  
Rachel came in with a smile on her face.  
"Wow. You look great." Chandler said looking her over. Rachel was wearing one of her many little black dresses she had managed to cram into the cracker box she referred to as a walk in closet.  
"Thanks." Rachel said as she looked him over. "You're not so bad yourself. I just feel so bad for Ross. He had those theater tickets for months and had to turn them in for a refund."  
"Oh, he didn't refund them." Chandler said walking out the door. Rachel followed him.  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "Ross took Phoebe to the theater." Chandler said smiling. "Joey is babysitting or at least I think he was. No matter."  
"Wow, thats great, I think." Rachel said. "Monica ought to be here any moment now."  
The doorbell sounded.  
"That'll be her now." Chandler said buzzing her in. Monica must have run up the stairs cause she was there ten seconds later.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!" Monica apologized.  
"You're not late, actually you are early." Rachel said hugging her. "This is gonna be fun."  
"Are we ready? The gangs all here." Chandler said getting his coat.  
"Sure. This guy is meeting us at the restaurant right?" Monica said checking her hair and makeup.  
"Yeah." Chandler said.  
"Then we're off." Rachel said leading Monica out the door. Chandler locked the door and followed close behind.  
  
The restaurant  
  
Steven met them at the front door.  
"Monica this is Steven." Chandler introduced them.  
"Why hello Monica." Steven said. Chandler looked at him for a second. He had seemingly changed attitude since he talked to him at the office the other day. Chandler decided to ignore it, for the moment anyway.  
"Hello Steven." Monica shook his hand.  
"You know whats neat about restaurants?" Steven said as they were being seated.  
"What?" Monica asked.  
"No matter where you go, you know you'll be eating road kill." Steven said. "Me myself I like liver with fava beans and a nice Chianti." He made some very sick slurping noises with his tongue.  
Monica looked at Chandler who was sitting straight up. Rachel was no less shocked.  
"Ah," Chandler said. "Steven why don't you tell Monica about what you like?"  
"Ah! I know what you're saying." Steven said putting his arm around Monica. "You know Monica, I've always was considering cannabalism."  
"Really." Monica observed giving Chandler "the eye".  
"Oh yeah." Steven said. "I've always loved red meat so why not go that extra step and get it all?"  
"Uh huh."  
"And you know how you get it?" Steven seized Monicas arm. "You go like this." Steven pretended to gnaw on Monicas arm. This scared Monica to death and she popped up almost conking Steven on the head.  
"Chandler and Rachel I need to talk to you." Monica said heading toward the bathroom. She stopped when she got arond the corner and waited for other two to show up.  
"This is a great guy Chandler, did you fix up on a date before or after he was released from the asylum?" Monica said punching him.  
"Ow!" Chandler said rubbing his arm. "This guy is always quiet at work I don't know what his problem is.  
The gang looked around the corner. Steven was playing "Alien" with the pork roast, shoving it through his open shirt and making vicious growling sounds.  
"Okay, hes not entirely normal." Chandler admitted. "I'm very sorry but how was I to know? Was I supposed to give him a pysch test and do some blood work on him."  
"Well it doesnt matter now." Rachel finally said. "What matters now is how do we get out of here."  
"I don't want to seem like we're skipping out on the check." Chandler said.  
"Well we're not. He grabbed the pork roast from the neighboring table." Rachel said taking his hand.  
Rachel, Monica and Chandler went around the corner and got their coats. Steven wasnt paying an overwhelming amount of attention to what was happening. He was on the table in his underwear singing LA Woman. As the group finally reached the car Monica took a long sigh of relief.  
"That was an experience." Rachel observed.  
"Chandler." Monica said as she recovered.  
"Yes?" Chandler said getting in the car.  
"Do you want your eggs benedict sunny side up?" Monica said getting in the car herself. "Oh and Chandler?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Never set me up on a date with anyone from your office ever again." Monica said.  
"Done and done." 


	17. Advice to the lovelorn

Beyond Friends Episode Seventeen "Advice to the lovelorn"  
  
Special Guests  
Courteney Cox - Monica  
Dr. Joy Brown - herself  
  
  
"Radio Ga-Ga"  
  
Monica and Rachel ran into the building and dusted the snow off of themselves and out of their hair. Rachel had been hanging out with Monica all day since Ross had to go to his conference in Boston. Rachel deeply missed him but enjoyed this break without him. For the first time since going to Joeys Emmy awards they would be apart for a long term period. Monica saw how sad she was at work and offered to let her stay at her place for a while until she got used yto Ross being gone. Rachel readily accepted, packing a few things whens she got back to the apartment, also remembering to leave a note for a certain roomate. Now they were back home after going to a bar for a few drinks. The Monica-Rachel "slumber party" was gonna kick into high gear.  
"We havent done this in a dogs age!" Rachel said as they got in the elevator. "Why couldnt we have done this sooner and now wait for Ross to go out of town?"  
"Well, I'm busy and your busy and then with Ross you are VERY busy." Monica said drying off her hair with a handkierchief.  
"Mon!" Rachel said surprised at what Monica implied she was doing with or in some cases to her brother.  
"It's true isnt it?" Monica said as they hopped off the elevator. "Well anyway, I am gonna keep so busy and so entertained you won't even know Ross left!"  
  
Meanwhile Chandler sat at the kitchen table eating a very bad microwave dinner for one. When he got home and noticed that Rachel wasnt there as usual he almost freaked out. It wasn't that often when Rachel wasnt home. Then he found the note on the refrigerator explaning where she was and what was happening. Ross was out of town again. It seemed Ross was out of town too much for his own personal taste. If he had Rachel in his life, Chandler thought, he would spend every moment of every day with her. But then with his job his likelyhood of going out of town nowadays was close to nil. Chandler finished his dinner and took a shower. The hto water would help him think.  
  
Monica opened the door to her apartment. Rachel followed her in bringing her overnight bavg in with her. As Rachel set it down Monica turned the lights on.  
"So what are we doing tonight oh master of my destiny?" Rachel asked wile taking her coat off.  
"I thought we would hang out, do some fun stuff." Monica said taking a couple of videos out of her purse.  
"Sleepless at seattle?"  
"Sure." Rachel said. "I love that movie."  
"I thought you really loved Weekend at bernies?" Monica said slyly.  
"Well...." Rachel stuttered as Monica looked on. "Shut up!"  
She then smiled.  
"Let me get a couple of things. We can do a whole makeover with oour faces just like we used to." Monica headed into the bathroom. "Turn the radio on. Garden chat with Dorothy is on in fifteen minutes."  
"Will do." Rachel flipped the AM button on the radiop and turn it on tuning it in when it came in a little fuzzy. A show about love and relationships was on. Currently the therapist as answering a question about why one woman couldnt stay with one man for more than a couple of days. Vaguely interested, and clearly with nothing else to do Rachel settled into a stuffed chair and listened.  
  
Chandler dried himself and pulled on a shirt and some boxers shorts before heading out in to the living room. He could relax and be more like a guy without Rachel around. He turned the hockey game on but barely paid attention as a fantastic hat trick play was made. His mind was om Rachel like usual. "Like usual" was becoming more and more common. He didnt know what he was feeling yet he was sure of his feelings at the same time and that was a curious combination.   
Unable to think of anything ele to do, yet again, he abruptly turned the game off and clicked on the radio. Rachel must ahve left it on am by accident, there was an advice therapist on the air. The therapist was getting done with a caller and had just announced they had room for two more callers. Inspired by the thought he jumped to the phone and called the number. The operator at the radio station left him know he was the last caller after a woman with a cat problem. A cat problem? He wondered to himself. I'm important! He sat down and waited his turn patiently but reluctantly.  
  
"We have one last caller." Dr Joy Brown said as she prepared to talk to her last caller. "Our last caller is a man in New York with a problem. Of course he has a problem or he wouldnt call me." She said.  
Rachel couldnt help but laugh at the comment.  
"Any hoo, our last caller is Joey." Dr Brown said as she addressed the last caller.  
  
"Well its more of a nagging situation than a problem." Chandler said as he used his best friends name as a precautionary measure. He knew Joey wouldn't listen to this show in a million years. "I'm a first time caller Dr. Brown. My friend often listens to this show before the garden lady comes on."  
"Thank you." Br. Brown said.  
"Well anyway, I live with this wonderful girl. We've been friends forever but circumstances forced her to move in with me for what I thought was temporary."  
"Uh-huh."   
  
Rachel listened to the voice, so oddly familiar but she could not put her finger on the name. She decided to listen to "Joeys" story more closely. Monica had not come in from teh other room with all of their gear yet so she slightly turned the radio up a notch. Loud enough to examine the voice but not so loud as to draw attention.  
  
"She reunited recently with a beau that shes on and off for years and this time I think they are gonna make it after all, if I may borrow form an old tv show." Chandler sighed.   
  
"Ross and I just got back together." Rachel thought.  
  
"Herein lies the problem. I've known Rachel forever but now I think I'm having well un-roommate like feelings about her and I want to know what to do Dr. Brown."  
  
"Rachel?" Rachel thought. "This isnt a guy named Joey."  
She got up and left. Monica came out with a plate of cookies.  
"Rachel?" Monica looked around. "Damn, where that girl go off to?"  
  
"Well, with the time left I will tell you this. You have to tell Rachel how you feel about her. You cannot put this off or it will come out in a way you will regret and it will come out in a way that will hurt all involved." Dr Brown said to Chandler.  
"Thank you." Chandler said as he saw the door fly open. He quickly placed the phone on the hook and turned to see Rachel. There were beads of sweat running down her face. She had a serious look on her face. She walked toward him and noticed the radio was still on. Silently she turned to him and took a deep breath. As nervous as she was she knew what she had to know.  
"Chandler. Is it true?"  
  
To be continued in Season Two.  
  
  
I'll have season two up later. Right now I'm going to download my other stories and work on them today. I might have the first or two chapter up for season 2 later today. 


End file.
